


Don't Come To The Raw Prawn

by AnAwkwardOwl



Series: Junkrat x Reader Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also the roommate is soulmates with Genji Shimada because of reasons, Alternate Universe, Blood, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, I apologize yet again that I can't write a proper Australian accent, Kidnapping, Second part in a series, So have an even longer one shot than before, Soulmate AU, This should have been multiple chapters but I'm lazy, Torture, Your roommate is the real OG, alludes to sex but no sex scenes, if you can still call it that, namely because my actual roommate is in love with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAwkwardOwl/pseuds/AnAwkwardOwl
Summary: *Recommended: Read "Totally Planned Out" before this one! It will make much more sense.*You've been kidnapped in the middle of the night. Junkrat, Roadhog, and your roommate set out to save you from whatever horrors you're about to endure.





	Don't Come To The Raw Prawn

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you that asked for a sequel to "Totally Planned Out", it's finally here!! 
> 
> I really hope y'all like it. Thanks for checking it out! :)

You - 11:30 : Hey love, you awake?

Jamie! - 11:32 : yeah it’s like 4 in the morn

Jamie! - 11:32 : u ok 

You - 11:34 : ahhhhh Yes! I’m so sorry, please go back to sleep. I always forget the time difference ;0; 

Jamie! - 11:36 : Nope whats up darl 

You - 11:37 : ah I just can’t sleep. Hoping you could take my mind off things 

Jamie! - 11:38 : Whats wring 

Jamie! - 11:38 : wrong 

You - 11:42 : well I’m graduating in a few weeks and I don’t know what to do. Normally I should look for job offers. I asked my parents if it would be okay for me to travel a bit beforehand, and they said it would be a good idea as long as I can support myself. But they still don’t know I’d be with you. They don’t even know that I found you. It’s hard to tell them that my soulmate is the same man that robs and kills on a national scale. 

You - 11:44 : I love you and I really wanna join you and Roadie but I feel like I’m betraying my family somehow ;0; I should look for jobs and continue my career path, but I don’t want to. 

Jamie! - 11:48 : I love u & will support u 110% I would love 4 u to come w/ me to Gibraltar but if u r still unsure I can wait a lil longer would it make u feel better if I met them? B/c I can and will id love to see ur kin 

You - 11:50 : I would love for you to meet my family, I feel like it would solve a lot… if you’re okay with that. But I don’t know how we would even get you all together? 

Jamie! - 11:50 : graduation 

Jamie! - 11:51 : group mentality @ those theyll never notice me & I can see all ur family 

You - 11:52 : that’s the best and worst plan I’ve ever heard. 

Jamie! - 11:52 : it’s a date ;) 

You - 11:53 : I love you Jamie 

Jamie! - 11:54 : love you too darl 

You - 12:25 : Jamie I heard something in our living room 

You - 12:25 : Jamie my roommate isn’t home 

You - 12:25 : Jamie what do i do 

You - 12:26 : I hear a lot of rustling around 

You - 12:26 : I locked my bedroom door 

You - 12:26 : I’m scared Jamie 

You - 12:26 : please wake up Jamie 

You - 12:27 : please I need you 

You - 12:28 : it’s closing in on me 

You - 12:28 : I’m hiding under my bed with my pepper spray 

You - 12:29 : I don’t know what to do Jamie please respond 

You - 12:29 : Jamie please I’m scared 

You - 12:29 : he’s trying the door and now he’s banging please 

You - 12:30 : I need y

-

A siren blared through the base, causing Junkrat to jerk awake. His heart beat in his throat; that siren only sounded when one of the agent’s emergency enamel pins were activated. He frisked his sheets for his phone, something you had convinced him to get. A wall of texts from you made his heart sink. He unlocked the screen, scrolling though the words. He felt sick. 

C6H12O6 <3 - 5:30 : I need y 

You - 5:34 : darl r u ok?????

You - 5:34 : darl please pick up 

You - 5:34 : I love you so much please be ok 

You - 5:35 : the siren just went off 

You - 5:35 : please tell me it wasnt u

You - 5:37 : darl? 

Tears streamed down his face, holding the phone white knuckled. He nervously scrolled through the texts, eyes desperately searching for any sign you were okay. 

His door slammed open, making him jump out of his skin, holding the phone to his chest. Roadhog took a step in. 

“It’s her.” 

A beat of silence fell. It felt as if the air turned solid and toxic. His vision swam, the world feeling like it was a giant teacup ride. Burning bile rose in his throat, his limbs becoming heavy. 

He started to hyperventilate, realizing he had blacked out a moment. He was out of the bed and on a beanbag chair, puke over the sheets. Roadhog kneeled in front of him, his mask off. Black edges appeared in his vision- he had put the mask on him. Roadhog clicked a yellow tank in the side, a rush of air flooding his senses. Junkrat closed his eyes, letting it fill his lungs and calm him down. He immediately felt more down to earth, nodding a thank you. Once the tank was depleted, Roadhog took the mask off and put it back on himself. 

He noticed he was still gripping the phone with a force of the jaws of life. He flipped it open to see the screen. No new notifications. He swallowed hard. 

“You ready?” Roadhog laid a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah.” Junkrat shook his head, standing up with a renewed vigor. “Whoever did this is gonna fuckin’ die, mate.” Roadhog huffed in agreement. 

The siren had stopped- it must have when he blacked out. “Who turned the siren off?” 

“76?” Roadhog shrugged. 

“What’re we waiting for? Let’s go, let’s go!” He ran out the door. Roadhog pushed himself back up, lumbering after him. 

The halls were desolate, seeing how early it still was. Probably for the best- Junkrat was running like a man on a mission, and he was ready to bulldoze anyone in his way. The two junkers took a turn to the meeting room, where everyone was required to congregate before every deployment. 

It was empty. 

“What the everloving fuck?” Junkrat yelled. 

Jack Morrison peered around a corner, sighing and walking up to him. “Yes, gentlemen?” 

“Where’s the team? Who’s gettin’ me sheila?” Junkrat gesticulated wildly, his eyes searching him over. 

Morrison wrung his hands a moment. “Listen, Fawkes. We all need to do things that we know we will regret. I know”- 

“What the hell you blabbering about, ya drongo?” 

“Overwatch is spread thin. Most of our agents are off doing incredibly important and sensitive missions. We don’t have the personnel to send off as we please.” 

“If you’re saying what I think you’re sayin’...” 

“We as a group cannot send vital personnel to help a non-agent.” 

Junkrat grabbed at Morrison’s collar, pulling him up to his height. 

“Put me down, Soldier.” 

“No! Fuck you! This is bullshit and you know it! If it was your soulmate, or the Brit’s, or hell, even the goddamn monkey’s- you’d drop everything and save them! It’s jus’ me! You fuckin’ hate me an’ Roadie, an’ this is your way of tellin’ us! Newsflash mate, we already goddamn know!” 

“Fawkes, this has nothing to do with our feelings toward you or Rutledge. You two are important additions to our team”- 

“Yeah, because you have jack shit! What, are there like, twenty people here? And half o’ ‘em are teenagers! Teenagers! You like us ‘cause we add numbers. Fuck you, an’ fuck Overwatch!” He threw Morrison off. “Me an’ Hog’ll take this in our own goddamn hands! Fuck off, ya cunt!” Junkrat showed off his favorite fingers, fuming out of the room. 

Morrison straightened his collar, walking calmly up to Roadhog. “I understand. I really do. It’s killing me not to help. But it’s how you have to lead. Her last station was in Baltimore, where she usually resides. The signal is still boosting from that area.” 

Roadhog huffed, turning to get Junkrat. 

-

Your heart beat in your ears. Silent short breaths escaped you, and you just prayed they were silent enough. The lights were off, the dust underneath your bed aggravating your sinuses. Stay still. Be quiet. Stay still. 

Thunderous banging wrecked your door. You swallowed hard. You started to type a message to Jamie, everything about you frozen stiff. 

Before you could finish, a loud crack of splintering wood made you press send and curl up tighter into yourself. You pocketed the phone and held a death grip on your pepper spray. You heard the intruder’s hand scramble against the door, looking for the door knob to unlock it. The small metal click made your stomach sink. 

Heavy footsteps stomped inside. Your eyes locked on the black boots, your heart stopping. Everything on your desk crashed to the ground. He was looking for something. 

He turned toward the bed. You stopped breathing. The blankets and sheets were stripped and tossed away, floating gently across the room. 

A knee bent down. 

Dark brown eyes met yours. 

A wicked grin crossed his features before you aimed your pepper spray directly in his eyes. He jolted up and tripped back, rubbing hard at his face. You crawled out and sprinted to the door. He managed to grab your ankle, and you fell hard on your arms with a grunt. You attempted to kick him away, but he had too hard a grip on you. Even as dark as it was, you could see his glowing red eyes. 

He pulled you closer, reaching for your arms. You swung them wildly before your hand connected with your desk lamp. You swung it at your attacker, glass shattering against his head. He let go at the shock of it, and you pulled yourself up. You followed your gut instinct, knowing it was a terrible move, but you didn’t care about decency. Your knee connected with his crotch, earning a loud grunt. You smirked, somewhat proud of yourself. A fast fist punched his gut, and then an elbow on the back of his neck. He curled into himself, almost whimpering. 

A spark in your mind reminded you of Junkrat’s emergency pin. You grabbed it off your desk and flipped the switch, the red light blinking. 

Just as you turned back, a large bag covered your head. He slapped the pin out of your hand, tying the bag tight around your neck. You choked, but could still breathe if you didn’t struggle. It smelled odd, and you immediately started to feel tired. 

“You are a fighter.” He wrapped his arms around your middle, throwing you over his shoulder. “Makes sense Junkrat is the one you got stuck with.” 

“He’s gonna kill you.” You punched and kicked, but they did nothing to him. Everything was so heavy suddenly. 

“A risk I am willing to take. Now, I need you to be quiet for me, okay?” 

-

Junkrat cleaned out the dirt and blood from his and Roadhog’s guns. The duo had made Hog a new and improved gun and hook after his last ones were lost. Happened a lot between the two of them- most of the lost guns were probably turned into scrap at this point. 

Roadhog flew the tiny plane they ‘borrowed’ from the base. It could still fit a full team of six with some extra room, so Junkrat sprawled his long legs across the seats. It was a long way from Gibraltar to Baltimore, and damn if he wasn’t going to be comfortable. 

He had to keep his hands busy in order to not panic over you. The guns were originally buried under layers of hardened dirt, gore, grime, ash, and everything in between. It was almost a miracle they still worked. But here he sat, and both now looked like new. The rag he used to clean was destroyed, but he supposed that was the price to pay for it. 

Now what? He breathed a small sigh, looking down at his foot. 

What could possibly have happened to her? She’s a boring art student, weeks from graduation. Her biggest enemy were her teacher’s deadlines. I mean, a 15 foot mural in two weeks? That’s three times her size! 

He shook his head. Did someone connect them? Was he the one who endangered her? He pulled at his hair. If that was true… she didn’t deserve this. He needed to find her. He growled at himself, hopping up and entering the cockpit. 

“Roadie! How long until we get there?” He plopped down into the co-pilot seat. 

“We’re almost there.” He pulled up a holographic version of a GPS, marking your apartment and their plane. The mark was steadily closing in, hopefully just a few more minutes. 

“Good. I’m gonna fuckin’ blow somethin’ up if I don’t get outta this shit scrap soon.” 

“You would anyways.” 

“Don’t sass me.” Junkrat narrowed his eyes at his friend and crossed his arms. He rapidly tapped his foot in a futile attempt to calm his nerves. Buildings rushed below them, people becoming merely ants in their vision. “Jus’ try an’ hurry it up.” 

The few minutes seemed like hours. They had decided Junkrat would be the one to go in, and Roadhog would stay in the ship. Once your apartment building was in sight, Junkrat jumped up and ran to the exit, all too ready to get out. Roadhog gently landed on the roof, setting on a cloaking device to hide it. As soon as he opened the door, Junkrat jumped down, not even waiting for the ramp. 

He nearly tripped over himself as fast as he went down the fire escape. He had made this trip so many times over the past year, it was almost second nature by now. Your window was usually wide open- you could never really bring it in yourself to close it in case he came out of surprise, as he was want to do. Yet now it was shut tight, not even leaving a bit to hold onto to open it from the outside. He pressed hard against the glass and trying pushing it up, but it was stuck fast. He pressed his face to the glass, looking inside. 

His heart fell. The room was littered, every sign of a struggle brutally apparent. He could just make out the blinking red light of the pin on the floor. 

A loud thud shook the walls. 

“Yo, I’m home.” A familiar voice called out. It was Lauren, her roommate. “What’d I miss?” 

There were footsteps and the sounds of small thuds and shaking of keys. After a moment, he saw her turn the corner, stepping inside the room. 

A long unsure groan rose from her throat, her eyes wide. Junkrat waved sheepishly behind the window, pointing down at the lock. She carefully stepped around the debris, pulling the window open. 

“Ta,” Junkrat crawled inside, like an awkward spider trying to get out of a crack in the wall. Lauren stepped back to give him room for his long and lanky body. 

“You’re here and she isn’t. What happened?” She asked bluntly, searching him over for answers. She wasn’t exactly keen on him, seeing as he was still a criminal. You assured her time and time again that he wasn’t like media portrayed, but she still was always wary. 

“I dunno, Sheila. That’s why I came here.” Junkrat shifted through the items on the floor. “Got an emergency signal from her. But we dunno where she went. Figured this’d be good a place as any to start.” He looked back up at her. “You know o’ anyone who’d wanna hurt her?” 

“Of course not.” She crossed her arms, looking at her feet. “God, she’s okay, right?” 

“Don’t rightly know.” His eyebrows furrowed. “But once I get me mitts on the fuckers who took her, there won’t be any left of em to send back home to they mums, I swear on me life!” He took a deep breath. Count to ten. You would always count to ten for him. Stay calm for her. 

Lauren curled into herself. “I suppose that’s a good sentiment.” 

“Yeah, well…” Junkrat waved her off, looking under the bed. He picked up your pepper spray, safety unlocked. The pin still flashing red laid closeby as well. He took a moment to deactivate the signal, running a finger over the smooth enamel. Shards of porcelain were scattered, a couple of them spattered red. He flipped a shard around in his hands. This better not have been her blood. 

“Jamison, look at this.” 

He hopped back up, dropping the shard. Lauren pointed to a note on the desk. 

“An’ what the fuck does this say?” 

“It’s kanji.” Delicate brush strokes danced across the page. It must have been written beforehand and planted. 

“Which means…?” Junkrat raised a brow. 

“...hold on.” She dug in her pocket and pulled out her phone. She opened up an app and carefully took a picture of the note. After a couple minutes, clear text in English sprawled across the screen. 

‘Rodent of the garbage,  
We are under the impression that you are in the possession of a lost treasure. We suggest you bring said treasure to us. Until then, we will take care of your soulmate.  
I suggest you do not procrastinate.’ 

“...and then this symbol isn’t kanji, it’s just an image. You wouldn’t happen to recognize it, would you?” 

Junkrat picked up the note and squinted at the last piece. A silhouette of two dragons bit at each other's tails. “Can’t say I”- 

“Found it.” Lauren interrupted. Yet she furrowed her brow and looked closer at her phone. “But… that doesn’t sound right.” 

Junkrat snatched her phone, Lauren squeaking a ‘Hey!’ and reaching back for it. He held it just above her reach, reading what she found. 

“Shimada clan, eh? Looks like they’re from Hanamura. That’s in Japan, right?” He tossed the phone back, Lauren catching and holding it to her chest. “That’s all I needed to know.” 

“She’s in Japan?” she asked in disbelief. 

“Sounds like it.” Junkrat walked back over to the open window. “An’ I’m gonna go save her.” He lifted a leg onto the sill. 

“Wait,” Lauren held out a hand. “I… I want to come with you.” 

Junkrat stepped back in and turned to her. “Thought this wasn’t your cup o’ boba tea, mate?” 

“It’s not. Don’t get me wrong, it’s really not.” She scratched at her chest. “But… I think that maybe- maybe I’ll be a good asset for your team? I mean, I have a good head on my shoulders. I could help with tactics? I want to help save her.” 

He looked her up and down, but shrugged. “Sure, we can use all the help we can get. I need all hands on deck for this, an’ right now we only got three. Won’t turn ya down.” He started to climb through the window again. “But we can’t just sit around on our asses all day, we got a plane to catch!” 

He offered help to get through the window as she stepped forward, but she insisted on crawling through herself, shutting it tight behind her. 

“No turnin’ back now, okay?” Junkrat looked down at her. 

“I don’t think I have much of a choice here, do I?” She nodded. “Let’s go.” 

-

“Why don’t ya housemate like me?” 

You and Junkrat laid on your mattress. It was ungodly late, and you felt sleep calling your name, yet every piece of strength went to staying awake with him. He was staring up at the ceiling, his flesh fingers combing through your hair (his prosthesis would catch and pull the strands on accident). 

“What makes you think that Lauren doesn’t like you?” You turned to face him, your fists pressed lightly between your chests. 

“Awh well,” He took a deep breath, dramatically switching his position to find your eyes. He counted on his fingers. “She don’t talk ta me, an’ when she does, it’s ‘Junkrat don’t do that’ or ‘Stop touching this’ or ‘Stay in her room’. She about had an entire cow when I laid on the couch. She has actually sprayed me down with febreze.” 

“Junkie.” You sat up to meet his eye level, but he just sat up taller. “She’s just a little… She doesn’t want to break things, ya know? And you kinda have a tendency to do that. You’re allowed on the couch when the blanket is on it, because it’s easy to wash the blanket. And with the febreze- look me in the eye and say you smell like lilac.” 

He leaned in close, his amber irises darting to take in yours. “I smell.” 

“You certainly do.” You stole a quick kiss. A small chuckle escaped him. 

You raised a hand to his jaw, a thumb gently falling down the ridge. “But for real, don’t worry about it. I’ve talked to her extensively about this whole arrangement, and she is perfectly fine with you visiting anytime.” 

“I don’t doubt she deals wit’ me.” He shook his head. “I doubt she likes me.” 

“You just… have a loud personality that she isn’t used to. I promise you, if given half the chance with your eclectic schedule, if you two could spend a day together, she’d warm right up to you.” 

“Is that a pun?” He raised a brow. 

“No…?”

“She’ll ‘warm’ right up to me? Me? The explody fire kaboom man?” He nudged you, a stupidly large smile on his face. 

You shook your head, hiding your smile. “You’re terrible. Your jokes are terrible.” 

He laughed maniacally as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you back down to the mattress. You squeaked, helpless against his attack, falling into his trap of laughter. He pecked kisses over your face and neck, making you giggle hopelessly. 

“You’re stuck with me. Fate told me.” Junkrat squeezed you. 

“Tell fate I want a refund.” You wrapped a leg around his. 

“Hold on,” Junkrat used a free hand to press to his ear, pretending it was a phone. “Yes? Fate? You take refunds? Receipt? You didn’t give me no damn receipt! You say I have to actually pay for this terrible, horrible, awful soul?” You scrunched your nose at him and stuck out a tongue. “Well, fuck me, guess I’ll deal with it meself.” He pretended to throw the ‘phone’ behind him. A sly smile creeped up on his lips, revealing one of his long canines. Before you could come up with a quip again, he kissed you hard, your breath taken from your lungs. 

-

Junkrat shook his leg impatiently. “How much longer, Hog?” 

Roadhog pushed a button to show him the GPS. The line between them and Hanamura was impossibly long. A low groan resonated in Junkrat’s throat, exponentially getting louder as he slumped further into his chair. 

“Can’t ya make this stupid piece a junk go any faster?” He kicked at the side. 

“Why don’t you talk to the girl?” Roadhog huffed. 

Junkrat pouted out a lip and crossed his arms. “‘Why don’t I talk to the girl?’” He mocked. “Maybe I will! And while I do, you get a fire lit under ya ass!” He nudged him and exited the cockpit. 

Lauren sat with her legs to her chest, earphones hidden under her long hair. She was intently looking at something on her phone. Junkrat plopped himself down next to her, making her jump. She yanked out the cords and stuffed them in a pocket. 

“We close?” She pulled her feet closer. 

“Damn I wish. Hog has whatever the opposite of lead foot is. What is that?” 

“I don’t know if there is an opposite.” 

“...feather hand. That’s the opposite!” Junkrat chuckled. 

“That doesn’t even make sense.” Lauren blinked. 

“Ah, just too smart for ya!” He elbowed her, and she forced a smile. 

“...eh, so,” she awkwardly unfolded her legs and crossed her arms. “What exactly is the plan? When we do eventually get there?” 

“Plan?” Junkrat tilted his head. 

“Yeah? I mean, isn’t this like the Yakuza? From what I was reading, it looks like they are really powerful. You can’t exactly run in screaming and hope for the best.” 

He blinked, his expression empty. “I don’t know what the hells’ a Yacusha, but I’m just gonna sneak in, all stealthy like, an’ then I’m gonna blow the shit outta the place right under ‘em!” 

“...that’s a terrible plan, Jamison.” 

“Oi!” He straightened his back, clearly offended. 

“You would kill yourself and the person we’re trying to save in the process. Also, you’d need more explosives than I think you have. We’re probably going to be infiltrating a palace, built to take such blows, even from the inside. The Shimada clan is not a power to mess with.” 

“An’ what’s got ya so interested in these Shimadas anyways?” 

Her face flushed. “Because we’re going to be their next enemy if we take their hostage! I’m making sure I’m going into this prepared. I mean haven’t you even considered this may be a trap?” 

“O’ course I have! Because it is! Without a doubt, a trap. I just don’t give a shite. I’m gettin’ her back an’ safe, even if I die in the process.” 

“I’d like to plan out something to avoid the ‘even if I die’ part of that.” Lauren stretched the seam of her shirt. 

He squinted at her, leaning in a bit. “Whatcha got in mind, then?” 

“Eh,” she moved a bit away. “I don’t exactly know yet. But I do have some ideas I could run by you.” 

Junkrat nodded. “A’ight, let’s hear it!” 

“Actually, could you fill me in first about what exactly you and your friend do? Roadhog, right?” 

“Roight.” He shifted. “Sheila ain’t tell ya bout us?”

“Of course she has. But she tends to skirt around details. If this is as dangerous as I think it is… I need to know what skills you have.” 

“Welp, I got explosives. Ain’t great at the whole hand-ta-hand combat on the account I only got one. But I’ll tell ya, I’m like a goddamned roach- I should die five times a week an’ I’m still tickin’!” He smirked, almost proud of the fact. “As for Roadie, he’s more a meat shield. Can’t sneak worth shite, he’s always goin’ and blowin’ our cover- But damn if he can’t straight up murder a cunt! He’s got this hook that he can chuck across a rugby field, and this gun that just shoots fuckin’ scrap! If that don’t turn ya crank, I dunno what would. But a heart o’ gold, that drongo.” 

Lauren nodded and hummed. “That helps.” She looked at the floor and moved her fingers, clearly working through something in her mind. “Okay, so, sneaking is not an option here.”

“Why not?” Junkrat knotted his brow. 

“We have to stay as a group as much as possible.” 

“‘Spose ya ain’t wrong there.” 

“Yes…” she nodded. “So we’ll have to find a break in security. Which, won’t be easy.” 

“We’ll make a break in it then!” Junkrat grinned. “Didn’t pack all these explosives for nothin’!” 

Lauren sighed. If this worked, it would be a miracle. 

-

A yawn shook your body. You blinked hard, trying to shake away the grogginess. A man sat in a chair across the room, scrolling through a tablet. He was of asian descent, impossibly long black hair slicked into a ponytail. He wore a traditional garb, but you didn’t know what it was called. The muscles underneath told you that he would not hesitate to kill you. 

Take a deep breath. This isn’t exactly how you thought tonight would go. If it even is still night? It doesn’t matter. Focus on escape. The man still hadn’t noticed you stirring, and you felt yourself turn stiff. You scanned the room with your periphery, unfortunately not noting much of interest. You were sitting in a chair, rope tied tight around your chest, hands, and feet. You attempted to wiggle out a bit, but it was if they just got tighter. The room was dim, a single light above you barely working. There were asian accents on the decor around the room. They mostly showed blue and green dragons, weaving in and out. 

How did you get all the way to Asia? You bit your lip. Don’t get emotional, it won’t help this situation. Take another breath. 

You were set in the middle of the room, and you were terrified of what hid behind you. But from what you could see, nothing here could harm you. Other than Mr. Tablet Man in the corner. 

Jamison would save you. You knew that. You didn’t know how, but he would. A finger lightly brushed over the scrap ring he gave you forever ago. He couldn’t believe you still wore it, even though he still wore his too. You felt it calm you, even for a moment. 

Until then, you had to figure out a way to keep yourself alive. Maybe if you just try and fall asleep again…

“You are awake.” 

Shit. 

You slowly raised your head. The man stood and sauntered behind you. His voice was deep, cutting into your psyche. 

“As it is understood, you are the famous soulmate of Jamison Fawkes?” 

“What makes you say that?” You swallowed. Stall, stall, stall. 

“Really?” You could hear his sigh. He crossed your vision again, a small knife in a tattooed fist. In one swift movement, a patch of your shirt was cut away, the rag falling to the floor. Looking down, you saw the chicken scratch handwriting of your lover. You gulped. 

“Do not be cute.” His voice sent a chill down your spine. 

“I-I mean,” You spoke without thinking, panicking as you realized you had to finish the thought. “Jamie thinks I’m cute. And it’s hard to change his mind, you know?” 

The silence that fell was so thick it was suffocating. 

“At first glance, I could not believe you would ever be connected to that fool. I suddenly understand my wrongs.” He moved to crouch in front of you, his dark eyes boring into you. The knife he held pressed loosely against your throat, making you stare at him. “Listen to me. I want to be clear. I do not want to wound you. Shimada-sama wishes for information on the Junkrat’s treasure. It is believed that you should know.” 

You blinked. Roadhog. You were in Roadhog’s position. The abandoned apartment, the blood. Finding him standing waist deep in water. All of the lacerations across his sore body. You couldn’t do this. Roadhog could barely do this, you can’t do this. 

No. You swallowed. What would Roadhog do in this position? 

“Jamison never told me about a treasure. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Do not play dumb with me.” 

“So I can’t play dumb or be cute? If you wanted smart and ugly, you should have just gotten Junkrat. Skip the whole middleman thing. Especially since he knows whatever you’re talking about- I don’t.” Would Roadhog be this sarcastic? No, he doesn’t talk enough to. Can you call a mulligan in this kind of situation? 

He lowered the knife. Another silence fell. He stood without a sound, walking back behind you. You felt like you were going to puke. 

A moment passed. And another. And another. Did he leave? You felt like he would have made it clear he left. No matter where he was, you could do anything, tied as well as you were. Just relax for a moment. Clear your mind, organize the situation. Maybe you could find a loophole somewhere. After another few minutes of deafening silence, you unclenched your jaw and relaxed your shoulders. 

An arrow shot completely through your left bicep, embedding into the wall ahead. The arrow trailed a splatter of dark blood on the floor. Warmth pooled down your arm, collecting into your fists and dripping off your fingers. All of your nerves rushed to the wound, screaming and writhing in hot pain. It wasn’t long before you couldn’t feel your fingers, using your other hand to grasp desperately at them. 

You wanted to scream. You wanted to cry. But you sat there, still as a statue. Completely in shock. 

A block of a figure crowded your vision. You knew it was the man, somewhere in the recesses of your mind. 

“I understand you are an artist. It would be a shame if that happened to your dominant arm, would it not?” The figure wavered. “I will leave you be. Be prepared to talk when I return.” 

You heard a door slide open and closed before you realized the figure left. Hot tears paved down your cheeks. 

-

“You really think those are necessary?” 

Junkrat looked down at you. “Of course they are! Either that, everyone would notice me, an you’d be in danger too.” 

“I think Groucho Marx glasses make you even more of a sore thumb.” You stood on your tiptoes and took off the novelty toy. “Besides, you look nothing like the wanted ads anywhere right now.” 

Junkrat whined. The ash caked on his skin was painstakingly scrubbed away, revealing his skin was a shade lighter. Freckles danced across his face, made even more prominent from the sunny day. You managed to clean the ash from his hair, putting out any embers that liked to try and dance in the strands. Pulled into a ponytail, most of his bald spots were covered up. He wore a loose v-neck wife beater, an image of a bomb-omb from Mario plastered on it with the words ‘I’m the bomb!’ underneath it. Hana had gotten it for him long ago, and you made him wear it anytime you went in public to cover his scarred chest. He also wore new shorts, ones without patches or tears in them. It took over an hour to pull it all together, but the finished product made you fall for him even harder. 

You stuck the glasses in his pocket. “Just trust me here, okay? I promise, this is going to be a nice summer day. Just us, no worries about Overwatch or global heist sprees.” 

Junkrat sighed dramatically. “Spose you’re right, love.” He pulled at his ponytail. “What was it you wanted to do again?” 

“Jamie, we’re in line to get tickets right now.”

He blinked a couple times. He double took the area, unsure when they got there. “Tickets to what?” 

“The aquarium?” 

“Oh.” He blew a raspberry. “I knew that. You didn’t know that. Keepin’ ya on ya toes.” He nudged you. You smirked, shaking your head. “But eh, why?” 

“I thought you’d like it. Sure it can’t equate to explosions and such, but I think this can keep your interest. They have some really cool things here. You’ll love shark alley, I know it!” 

“Sure, love.” He pouted a lip, showing his disinterest. It didn’t deter you- he was like a little kid, you had to convince them first. 

“They have boba tea.” 

You saw his ears perk up, even as he crossed his arms away from you. “...half-sweet?” 

“Mhm.” You smirked. 

He swung his arm around and locked it with yours. “Then what’re we waiting for?” He kissed the top of your head. You felt yourself blush. 

You bought your tickets and walked in. The building was built around one gigantic tank. People on all levels of the aquarium gawked at the life inside, all different sizes and colors. It was absolutely mesmerizing. Jamison kept walking toward the cafe, but you grabbed his hand and grounded him with you. 

“I wanna show you my favorite animal here. Where is she… there!” You pointed below you. A large sea turtle lazily swam the current of the tank. Bits of algae grew in her shell, which other tiny fish gathered around. “Her name is Calypso. She’s a rescue, you see her fin?” 

Junkrat squinted down at it. Her front left fin was gone. She swam fine without it, on first glance you wouldn’t even notice. His hand massaged where his own arm met his prosthesis. He swallowed hard, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling you tight. 

You looked up at him. “Are you okay, Jamie?” 

“Promise me you won’t get caught up in the shite I do.” 

“What? Where is this coming from, love?” 

“You jus’...” he pulled at his ponytail again with his free hand. “You don’t deserve all this bullshite. You coulda been paired wit anyone else in the goddamned world, an’ you got stuck wit the worst man ever.” 

“Jamison-” 

“No, let me finish.” He turned entirely toward you, holding your shoulders. “Everyone here sucks. Everyone on this earth is a cunt. People will try to hurt you, an’ I’m afraid that I’m gonna be the cause o’ it. Jus… I’m so sorry, darl.” 

You gave small sigh, slowly raising your hands to take his in yours. “I’m not sure where this is coming from, I’ll be honest. But I know. I promise you everything will be alright. I know that if anything terrible ever happened, you’d be right there for me. And you better know the same goes for you.” You squeezed his metal hand. “But for today, let’s try to not think about that, yeah? Let’s just look at cool fish and be as much of an annoyance as possible.” 

He relaxed his shoulders. “I really love ya, darl’.” 

“I love you too, Jamie.” You smiled. “Wanna go get your boba?” 

“Yes! Ta!” He jumped, a wide smile breaking his face. A couple children glanced over at the loud noise. “Let’s go!” 

…

Where are you, Jamison? 

-

The sky had turned a muddy orange, thin clouds passing the small windows. Junkrat laid on his back, throwing one of his small bombs up and down in the air. Lauren was curled into herself in her chair, silently praying that the bomb was defective. 

“So like…” Lauren spoke, “you guys really kill people?” 

“Yeah?” Junkrat stopped bouncing the bomb, sitting up. “What of it?” 

“Nothing.” She nervously shook her head. “It’s just wild to me. I mean, it’s a huge controversy, the death penalty that is. Murder is pretty much right out. But yet you and Roadhog do it without a second thought.” 

“Eh, it ain’t all political like that.” He waved her off. “If you’re in me way, ya die, an’ that’s that.” 

“I guess.” Lauren looked at the floor. “Don’t you ever feel guilt though?” 

“Of course not!” Junkrat paused a moment, but turned to face her. “Well, once.” He laid back down. “But it was a long, long time ago. Don’t matter much.” He began throwing his bomb again. 

“May I ask?” 

“No.” 

“Oh, okay.” Lauren nodded, looking elsewhere. “I respect that.” 

A short silence fell. Long enough to bother Junkrat. He shot up, tugging his hair. 

“Fine! I’ll tell ya. Just don’t go gettin’ all sappy on me.” 

Lauren blinked. “Okay.” 

He threw the bomb aside, taking a seat next to her. “Dunno how long ago it was. Was a young lil ankle biter. A shite kid. Didn’t live far from the omnium. When it blew, it hit us hard. Me and me mum. It was just us, ya know? Dad was a crapshoot, never knew ‘im. I was off being a piece of shite when it blew. Ground shook like it was possessed. Knocked me flat on me ass. Ran cryin’ back home. What was left o’ it. Found me mum on the floor. Turned her over, saw her face. Shite from the house fallin’ apart split her every which way. She could barely speak. Jus’ “Jamison”. Couldn’t bare it. See ya own mum like that. She was good as dead, didn’t matter how old I was, I knew it. Wanted ta give her a faster journey.” 

His fingers shook. He heaved a heavy sigh, shrugging his shoulders. 

“That’s the only guilt I feel.” 

Lauren looked him up and down. She offered a hand. “Jamison…” 

Junkrat stood and walked a couple steps away. A slow laughter shook his body, exponentially getting louder, turning into a manic crescendo. He turned violently to face her again. “Haven’t felt a damn thing since! Who cares ‘bout some drongo? Not me. I only care about me soulmate, an’ I will fucking destroy any cunt that gets in me goddamned path!” Junkrat breathed hard, his chest dramatically lifting and falling. 

Lauren curled further into herself, clearly terrified. She shook, holding her arms tight. 

Jamison froze. He steadied his breaths and swallowed hard, shoulders slumping. Kneeling down in front of Lauren, he offered his hand. 

“Look, I- I’m sorry Sheila. Didn’t mean to spook ya like that.” 

She hesitantly looked down at him. His eyes showed how genuine he was. She relaxed, holding her hand over his. A smile split across Junkrat’s face. 

“I shouldn’t have asked. You obviously care a lot. Especially about her. You’re a good guy, Junkrat.” 

“You really think so?” 

“I think so.” 

Junkrat stood up enough to wrap his arms around her. She turned stiff, holding her arms tight to herself. He let go, stars in his eyes. 

“Thanks, Sheila.” 

She forced a smile. “No problem.” 

The ship suddenly shook underneath them, knocking Junkrat on his ass. 

“Oi! Roadie! Stop fuckin’ about up there, mate!” 

The door to the cockpit swung open, Roadhog stepping in. “We’ve landed.” 

-

Cold. It was so cold. 

You don’t know why, but you thought the man might have stopped the bleeding. The wound still pulsed, completely numb. You felt weak. You forced yourself to stay awake. 

Junkrat would save you soon. He had to. Right? 

The door slammed open, making you jump. It sent a shock up your arm, making you wince. You already knew it wasn’t him. It was going to be more pain. If you couldn’t even deal with this wound, how were you going to stay alive? 

Steel yourself, damnit. Don’t falter. You are bigger than these assholes. 

“I am impressed you have not passed out.” The voice was the same as before. “I would like for you to meet a few of my friends before we continue.” He stepped behind, wheeling out in front of you a smorgasbord of sharp and deadly-looking objects. 

“You need better friends, man.” 

“I think they are quite lovely.” You could see his small smirk. He picked up a knife, intricate dragons entwining to create the hilt. The blade was so sharp, it seemed to cut the very air. You stayed silent, trying to preemptively brace yourself. 

“You see, Shimada-sama is not a patient man. He wants results, and he would like them now.” He slowly drug the blade lightly down the length of your wounded arm, managing to already draw more blood. You felt the droplets form before the stinging of the cut. He held up your binds, pulling them around to the front. Your hands now laid in your lap, so you could watch the red pool and stain. “So I must ask- where is the Junkrat’s treasure hidden?” 

“If only I knew.” You glared at him. 

Without warning, the blade came down, slicing away your thumb. You screamed, eyes wide to look at the gaping wound. White bone was perfectly cut, muscle convulsing underneath. Red dots appeared sporadically, eventually covering the wound entirely with a veil of dark blood. You began to shake, bile rising in your throat. 

“You are his soulmate, yes?” 

“We’ve been over this! You can see it! Yes I am, you dick!” 

“Then he has told you of his famous treasure?” 

“Barely?” You tried to keep yourself from screaming. “I didn’t ask, so he didn’t say.” 

“Preposterous.” He spat. 

“Not really? It’s called respect?” 

The blade was suddenly at your wrist again. “I will ask again. Where is the Junkrat’s treasure?” 

“Ask him.” 

It came down once more. 

You watched your limp hand fall out of your lap and down to the floor. A blood curdling scream wreaked your body, shaking the room. You grasped desperately at your arm, silently pleading God to stop the bleeding. Your vision was hazy and dark, unable to focus anymore. 

“Go! Fuck! Yourself!” You cried out, tears streaming down your face. 

“I am only following orders.” You heard him put down the blade. “But trust me, if you do not tell me what I need to know, what I will do to your right arm will only be much worse.” 

“Please…” You swore under your breath. Everything was spinning. Where you really on the same plain? Maybe not. Maybe if you just closed your eyes a moment… 

“Are you getting tired? That is a shame.” 

A blunt crack shattered through your skull. Your eyes snapped open, noticing now the array of blunt objects he could chose from. He dropped the bat he had used, cracking his fingers. 

“Are you awake yet?” 

You tried to speak, but nothing came out. 

He pulled back and punched your face as hard as he could. Your nose was definitely broken, a stream of blood starting to gush down. 

“Where is the treasure?” 

“...I…” You managed to croak. 

He punched again, somehow even harder. You couldn’t open your eye again. 

“Where is it?” 

“No…” 

He punched your gut, immediately causing bile to burn up your throat as it fell to the floor. 

“Useless.” 

-

You felt the sheets shift. The warmth at your side slowly faded, waking you up to investigate. Jamison sat up, pressing his wounded arm close to his chest. You slowly sat up next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“Jamie? You okay sweetie?” You pecked a kiss on his shoulder. 

“Go back to sleep darl’.” He sighed. 

“You know I won’t.” You crossed your legs and lit your dim bedside light. He winced, turning his back to the lamp. 

“Could ya not turn that on, babe?”

“Oh, I, uh- I’m sorry, I’ll turn it off.” You hesitantly obeyed, the darkness falling again. 

He turned back to you. “Sorry.” 

“What’s wrong, Jamison?” You lightly laid a hand on his good knee, rubbing small circles on the skin. 

“Ain’t gonna let up ‘til I tell ya, huh?” 

“I got my stubbornness from someone.” You gave a small smile. 

“Tsk.” He huffed a laugh and shook his head. 

A short silence fell, Junkrat massaging his scar tissue. It suddenly connected. 

“Is it phantom pain?” You hazarded. 

“Bitch of a pain.” His fingers dug into the skin. “Ain’t even there anymore, yet it feels like it is.” 

“Is your leg bothering you too?” 

“Jus’ me arm right now, thankfully…” he looked off, nowhere in particular. “Leg’ll start up later, I’m sure.” 

You gently caressed his jaw with your free hand. He leaned into it, a soft pressure pushing into your palm. 

“Is there anything I can do? Medicine, distraction?” 

“Nah. Dontcha worry a lick ‘bout me, okay?” He pressed a kiss to your palm. 

Your hand fell as you tried to figure out what to do. Legs shifted underneath you, you reached your arms around his shoulders, burying your face into the crook of his neck. He was stiff, still holding his arm close to his chest. Cold tears filled his amber eyes as he began to sniffle. 

His body gave out underneath you, his entire weight curling into your embrace. A waterfall of tears began to drown his words, barely able to speak. You stayed still, brushing through his hair and rubbing at his back. 

“It hurts, darl’.” 

“I know, honey.” 

“It’s fuckin’ stupid, it is.” 

“A lot of things are. But you’ll be alright. And now you have me to help. You don’t have to deal with it alone anymore, if you don’t want to.” 

He choked and sobbed. You leaned back to the bed stand and grabbed a tissue, offering it to him. He solemnly thanked you, blowing his nose like a horn. He threw the tissue into the trash across the room. 

His head fell to your chest. Done crying, but numb. He closed his eyes, sighing deeply. 

“Hey, look at me a moment.” You pushed his chin up. 

“What is it?” 

You gently took his wounded arm in your hand. You pressed a small kiss to the scarred tissue, lightly massaging it. 

He sighed, taking your hand in his. “I just hope ya never have to deal wit’ this shite.” 

“Me too.” You chuckled. “But I’m glad I’m here to help you.” 

Jamison raised his hand to your jaw, pressing his lips against yours. 

“Let’s get some rest, yeah?” You offered. 

“Still can’t sleep, I betcha.” He shrugged. “Feels like goddamned hellfire, it does.” 

“Would you rather lay down or take a walk?” 

“...Lie down.” He fell back down, the mattress bouncing under the weight. You smirked, laying down next to him. You wrapped an arm around him, holding gently to his wounded arm. You pressed another small kiss to his chest. 

“G’night, darl’.” He pushed away stray strands of hair behind your ear. 

“Goodnight, Jamie.” 

-

How Roadhog managed to find a place to land near a highly secure area, she wasn’t going to ask. The ragtag group stood in front of the large pagoda-like castle, men in traditional dress and suits swarming it like ants. 

“You meanin’ to tell me that Sheila is somewhere in there?” Junkrat asked desperately. 

“What do the yakuza want with her though?” Lauren kneaded her shirt. 

“They want me, that’s what they want. They want me treasure. Goddamnit. Why anyone wants this shite, I dunno. It’s mine, an’ it’s gonna stay that way!” 

“Rich get richer.” Roadhog huffed. 

An odd noise crawled up Junkrat’s throat as he sighed. “Cunts get cuntier is more like it.”

“That makes sense.” Lauren quipped. 

“So let’s go over the plan one more time.” He ignored the comment. 

“Okay, well…” Lauren glanced at the building again, shaking her head. “I do reconnaissance. And by that, I run around the far perimeter that no one will see. Once I find the best point of entry, I return to you two. Junkrat will prepare the explosives, and Roadhog will transport them. Once it blows, everything is going to go wrong, and everyone will be trying to kill us. Roadhog will throw cover fire, I will be searching through, and Junkrat will bounce between us and lead where we should go.” 

Junkrat nodded. “Right! We can do this! For me Sheila.” 

“Right.” Lauren nodded back. “So I’m gonna go. Get your explosives ready.” 

She took a deep breath and sprinted. As long as she stayed far enough back, they wouldn’t notice her. There was enough cover with shrubbery and trees to hide. 

This side was terrible. She couldn’t count how many men were there, and then again, she really didn’t want to know. 

Never go in through the front. The front is the absolute worse point of entry. 

This side wasn’t as bad, but still obviously secure. These guys had a thing for dragons. Everywhere you looked, there were statues or designs of them. 

The back. Of course the back was the best point. Almost no one was there, and the wall looked sturdy enough to not crumble entirely when blown. Now to just get back. 

Lauren heard a crack behind her. She froze, spinning to the sound. She should have asked for something to defend herself. Her heart pounded, but she stood solid on the ground. 

“Don’t panic.” 

A green glow emanated behind her. Before she could turn back, a katana pressed against her throat. 

“I will not harm you. Listen carefully.” The voice was male, but sounded almost… metallic? She couldn’t describe it. “Are you with the Junkrat?” 

Lauren swallowed hard, silently praying for her safety. “Will I die if I say yes?” 

“Quite the opposite.” 

“Then yes.” 

“Good. You are an ally then.” The sword slid slowly away. “My brother wants the Junkrat’s gold. He believes making this clan the richest will bring back some semblance of honor. I could care less. I want my brother to realize his faults in being a leader of the clan, and mentally heal the way I have done.” She could hear the sword slide into a sheath. “I understand the Junkrat’s soulmate is in my brother’s custody. I will help you find her. But you should act quickly.” 

“Is she okay?” Lauren stuttered. 

“To be completely honest with you, most likely not. Which is why we need to act now.” He stepped in front of her, revealing his omnic body. “You may call me Genji. Let us meet up with the Junkrat, yes?” 

Lauren stood dumbfounded. The letters on her chest burned, her fingers lightly tracing over them. 

“R-right. Let’s go. Follow me.” 

-

Junkrat nervously hummed and spun his ring around his finger. “Sheila should be back by now, eh Hog? Think she’s alright?” 

Roadhog stayed silent, stacking the bombs into an easy to carry pile. 

“Aight, I hear ya. I know she’s got a good brain knockin’ round in there. But this is important Roadie! Besides, if anything happened to her, I’d get hung up by a place the sun don’t shine, you know that?” 

Roadhog stayed silent, actively ignoring him. 

“Okay, okay, she wouldn’t kill me. But she’d be right pissed! Feel guilty myself too. Maybe I should have done recon- I mean, I am the best at being inconspicuous out of all of us, right Roadie?” 

He turned silently to Jamie. 

“Christ on a bike, fine. Ain’t gotta call me out like that. Better than you, ya big lug!” He stuck out his tongue. 

A rustle of leaves made Junkrat whip his head around. Lauren was jogging back, holding a thumbs up. 

“Ya did it, Sheila!” Junkrat exclaimed. Roadhog nudged him to keep his voice down. “Where’s our entry then?” 

She caught up, catching her breath. “I know where to go. But I need you to trust me.” 

“O’ course I trust ya, what’re ya talkin’ bout?” 

“I found someone who wants to help.” 

“What?” 

“Genji, come out.” Lauren called out to the brush behind her. He did as told, the dim green light hesitantly walking out. 

“A fuckin- is that a fuckin’ omnic?” Junkrat’s eyes filled with fire. 

“I am not an omnic, Jamison.” 

“How the fuck the bot know me name? That’s it- you’re gettin blown to scrap!” Junkrat lunged at him. Roadhog wrapped a hand around his waist and held him back. Genji didn’t seem to be phased. 

“I get this a lot.” Genji sighed. He stepped forward to be just out of Junkrat’s frantic reach. Junkrat kicked and bit and punched the air trying to get to the cyborg, hilariously failing every hit. 

Genji slowly raised a hand to his face. A bit of steam escaped, a panel of metal sliding into his palm. Dark brown eyes bored into Jamison, making him calm down from his tantrum. 

“Are these the eyes of such omnics you despise?” 

“How the fuck you do that, mate?” 

Genji let out a low chuckle, clicking the mask back in place. “A story for another time. Right now, we must rescue your soulmate, if I am correct.” 

“Wait, wait, wait”- Junkrat pushed away from Roadhog, leaning inches away from his metal face. “How do we know we can trust ya, scrap heap?” 

“Your soulmate.” He recited your name. “She is being tortured as we speak. They want her to reveal your treasure.” 

Jamison froze, his eyes wide. “Torture…?” He jerked forward and grabbed Genji by the shoulders. “What are they doin’ to her? How could you not save her?” He screamed. 

“I do not know what has happened to her.” Genji responded calmly. “But I could not rescue her on my own. Believe me, I have tried to for other victims of the clan. I knew you would appear, sooner or later. And I want to help you.” 

Every muscle in Jamison’s body shook with anger and terror. He let go of the cyborg and sighed. 

“Lauren, you better not make me regret this drongo helpin’ us.” 

“Just trust me, Junkrat.” She kneaded her shirt. 

“Lauren…?” Genji turned back to her. 

Before she could respond, Junkrat picked up on of his bombs, Roadhog lifting the rest of the pile. “So where we goin’ wit’ these, huh?” 

“The back of the building, there is really low security there. Once it blows, the plan still stands, but Genji will lead the way to the interrogation room.” 

“So what are we standin’ around for? Let’s go blow this shite up!” Junkrat let a giggle escape from his throat, moving as fast as he could to the back. The rest of the group followed close behind. 

-

The blaring of sirens split your head in half. You wanted to close your eyes again and curl tight into yourself. You were still bleeding, but luckily not as heavily. It made you feel even more weak, remembering what had happened to your hand. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at your lap. 

Heavy footsteps shook the floor. You could just hear yelling, gunshots, metal, explosions, the blaring siren screaming in your ears. You tried desperately to connect what was happening, yet you couldn’t bring yourself to even think. Breathing deeply, you allowed yourself to try and slip back into sleep. 

“She should be in here!” 

The door in front of you was blown off of its hinges. 

The ragtag team flooded inside, barricading the entrance with whatever they could find. Roadhog haphazardly placed the door back on, standing guard in front of it. 

“Sheila?” Junkrat choked out once he saw you. Every muscle in his body shook like a leaf. 

Your eyes fluttered open, desperately trying to focus. “J… Jamie…?” 

He dropped everything and ran to your side, untying your binds. You slumped out of the chair, Junkrat catching you in his arms, pulling you tight as you both collapsed to the floor. 

“I’m so sorry, darl’. This is all my fault. Look at what they did to you! Goddamn bastards’ll pay, I tell ya!... Goddamnit…” tears flowed freely down his cheeks, holding you as close as he could. You could feel his choked sobs on your skin, his fingers tucked through your hair. You mustered up whatever strength you had to halfway wrap your good arm around him. 

“Thank you…” you breathed. 

“Don’t thank me yet, darl’.” He kissed your forehead, the tiny spot of warmth washing down your body. “Don’t thank me yet.” Without moving you, he turned to his bodyguard. “Oi! Roadie! Ya need to carry her outta here! She’s lost a lotta blood, she can’t walk.” 

Roadhog and Genji shared a silent nod. The cyborg swiftly took the role of doorkeeper as Roadhog lumbered down next to you. As Junkrat handed you over, you felt the empty and cold space grow between you. Being cradled in one of Roadie’s arms was surprisingly comfortable though, especially compared to your prior situation, and you felt your eyes get heavy as you tried to curl into him. 

“Be careful now! I swear, one more bump on her, and I’m firing you!” 

You smirked to yourself. He’d never do that. But it’s sweet. Roadhog’s cool skin and quick heartbeat was already beginning to lull you back to sleep. You could feel Lauren’s small hand barely touch your hurt arm, clearly worried for you. 

“We have to get her to a hospital! It might be infected, I can’t tell.” She spoke out. 

“Mercy.” Roadhog grunted. 

“She’ll be in right good hands wit’ Angel, dontcha worry mate.” Junkrat couldn’t tear his eyes away from you. 

With a deep breath, you closed your eyes, slumping into Roadhog’s chest. Junkrat still hadn’t stopped shaking, but the sorrow in his eyes was now replaced with rage. He pulled hard at his hair, a strangled scream escaping his throat. 

“Whoever did this- they gotta fuckin pay! I’ll blow this entire place to smithereens if I have ta! No one lays a finger on me Sheila and gets away wit it.” He stormed back, grabbing his launcher from the floor. “Y’all better get her back ta base, I gotta finish this job here first.” 

“Junkrat, is that really the smartest idea? I mean, I want revenge too, but this won’t help. You should come back to the ship with us, she needs you.” Lauren tried to reason. 

“I have to do this, mate.” He held his launcher with a death grip. “Won’t let meself sleep if this bastard is still alive.” 

“I will help him.” Genji interjected. 

“I ain’t need no help!” Junkrat growled. 

“With all respect, do you expect to walk out of this room alive? Because you are horribly wrong. I know how to get to every room here safely.” 

“Please let him go with you.” Lauren pleaded. “You two can make a distraction as me and Roadhog get her back.” 

Junkrat growled again, pulling out a chunk of hair. “I don’t care anymore! Let’s just go already!” He stormed to the door, pushing Genji out of the way. “Everyone ready or what?” 

Genji readied his sword behind him, Roadhog and Lauren even further behind, your body going limp in Roadhog’s arm. 

-

Junkrat’s manic screaming provided a perfect distraction, allowing Lauren and Roadhog to sneak out back to the ship. A couple men found them on the way out, but Roadhog silenced them quickly with some shrapnels of scrap imbedded into their skulls. 

Roadhog laid you down on the floor, the only flat place long enough for a body. 

“Gosh, she’s out cold…” Lauren immediately sank to her knees next to you. “What should we do? You said something about a doctor?” 

“Mercy.” Roadhog nodded. He pulled out a small tablet from his back pocket. The screen was spiderwebbed, his fingers pressing multiple buttons at once. After a moment, he finally pulled up a small hologram projection, placing the phone next to Lauren. It wasn’t long before a clear image emerged, a very tired but beautiful blonde woman answering. She pulled her hair back in a bun and cleared her throat. 

“Angela reporting. This is Roadhog, right? Shouldn’t you be at base?” 

Lauren timidly came into her view. “Uh, hi, so… I’m Lauren. My roommate is Junkrat’s soulmate. Some people kidnapped her and tortured her. Me and Roadhog are at a safe area now, back on the plane. But she’s lost a lot of blood. And a hand… she lost consciousness minutes ago.” 

Angela blinked, rubbing her face. “Okay. I can work with this. Obviously you need to get her back to my lab as soon as possible. But I can walk you through some things to make her more comfortable. Is she still bleeding?” 

“Yes.” Lauren nodded. Roadhog realized the small splotch of you blood on his belly, and he wiped it off with his hand. “Fairly heavily.” 

“Alright. You’ll need to elevate the arm, clean the wounds, and apply bandage. It looks like you’re on one of the ships, yeah? There should be an emergency aid kit in the cockpit.” 

Lauren looked up at Roadhog. He grunted and turned to retrieve it. 

“Roadhog’s getting it now.” 

“Great.” Angela tucked away a couple stray hairs. “Unfortunately there isn’t much more you can do after this, until she is in my immediate care. Make her as comfortable as possible, keep pressure on the wounds, make sure she doesn’t get too hot or too cold.” 

“We can do that.” Lauren nodded. “Hopefully. She’ll… she’ll be okay, right?” 

“Of course. There is no need to worry, she will be perfectly healthy under my care.” 

Roadhog entered once more, a tiny red box in tow. He dropped down across from Lauren and opened it up. 

“I know you have taken care of Junkrat in such situations multiple times, Roadhog,” Mercy interjected before he began to dig into the box. “But I sincerely doubt his soulmate’s body has the same resilience to the stress you put on it when you work. If you feel something is in need of truly immediate care, such as gangrene, please do take the necessary precaution. But I plead you to let me take care of her.” 

He was silent a moment, just staring at the worried doctor. Eventually he sighed and grunted, handing the box to Lauren. 

“What? Should I really be the one doing this?” 

“You will be more gentle…” Angela spoke. 

She gulped. “Okay. Roadhog, make sure I’m not doing something wrong.” He nodded at her. 

“Remember to clean and disinfect the wounds before wrapping them. And when you begin, make sure they are tight, but not enough to restrict blood flow.” 

Lauren’s hands shook as she dug through the box. She pulled out a vague bottle without a label. She showed it to Roadhog. “Is this disinfectant?” 

He shrugged. She sighed. “Best we got, I guess? God, I’m so sorry girl.” 

She twisted open the bottle and took a small whiff. It smelt distinctly of alcohol. It should work. She closed her eyes, chest tight, as the bottle hovered over the gaping wounds. She winced as she tipped it over, brownish clear liquid falling down and bubbling over the wounds. You didn’t react at all, immune to pain in your current state. Lauren felt sick to her stomach. Yet she continued pouring it on each wound. 

“Is it supposed to bubble like that?” Her voice was an octave higher. 

“Yes, actually. You’re doing great.” Mercy reassure her. 

Your arm was half covered in dirty foam at this point. Lauren screwed he bottle shut and placed it back. “Should I like… wipe this extra stuff off before I put on the bandages?” 

“No, it’s fine as is. Just bandage the wounds.” 

Lauren pulled out the roll. She’s only used these kind before once on her brother. She wasn’t good at it then either. As closely as Roadhog studied her movements, she was sure he’d help her this time through. 

She swallowed and stuck the bandage at the top of your arm. Roadhog incredibly gently held up your arm, just high enough for her to wrap the roll underneath. Slowly and clumsily, she moved the bandage further and further down your arm. Twice Roadhog took her hand and pulled it hard, the bandage tightening. Soon your entire arm was covered in the tan fiber, back at your side. Red was still bleeding through, but not as much as Lauren had thought it would. 

“It looks perfect.” Angela smiled, her shoulders relaxing. “Now all we can do is make her comfortable and get her to me as soon as you can.” 

“Thank you so much. We’ll set to you as soon as Junkrat gets back.” 

Which was much sooner than they had thought. 

-

Genji was prepared for a battle. Parry every attack, jab at every weak point. He had been perfecting a reflection technique with his sword as well, able to throw back anything thrown at him. 

But none of that mattered with Junkrat. 

He ran down the halls, a seemingly infinite amount of explosives on every inch of his body. Parts of building and body alike rained down the halls. It was a miracle the building still stood. Genji ended up following behind him, yelling out directions to the head office. He was surprised that the maniac listened at all, his laugh sending chills down his spine. 

It didn’t take long for Genji to direct them, having memorized the now haphazard layout. On the top floor were large ornate doors, the dragon symbol towering over the two men. Junkrat started to lunge toward the frame, but Genji managed to hold him back. 

“I need you to listen to me, Jamison. Will you listen?” 

Junkrat felt a growl in his throat. “Of course… not! In here is the man who lead me darl’ to get hurt! He deserves the lickin’ I’m boutta teach him.” He brushed off Genji’s hand, returning his attention to his launcher and the door. 

Genji jumped over his shoulders and landed in front of him, holding even tighter to his arms. “You need to listen to me. Whether you want to or not.” 

“I don’t wanna, so I’m not gonna. I’m gonna blow his brains to smithereens! I’m gonna bathe in his shower of blood! He’s gonna feel every bit of pain he caused me love.” 

Genji gave a small sigh. In one swift moment, his katana grazed the other’s adam’s apple, pushing his back against the opposite wall. 

“One word, and I will make you feel such pain you speak of.” 

Junkrat froze, all too suddenly grasping how serious the other was. “What the fuck is wit’ ya, mate? I’m listenin’.” 

“The man in this room is Hanzo Shimada. I cannot stop you from killing everyone in that room. But do not kill Hanzo. Or I will kill you. And the woman we just saved. It is a long story, one I’m sure you don’t care about, but I need him alive.” 

Genji could watch the rapid changes in emotion across his face as he processed the information. He mumbled grievances, none of which were coherent. He pushed the sword down with his metal hand and violently shook his head. 

“Fine, mate. You’re a fuckin’ looney, but fine.” His shoulders slumped. “I jus’ want her safe.” 

Genji sheathed his katana and stepped toward the door. “Wait for my signal before you do anything stupid.” He paused for a breath, pushing open the large doors. 

Inside was Hanzo and two other yakuza. The men pointed guns to the intruder’s temples, Hanzo standing elegantly in front of them. 

“You again.” Hanzo huffed. “At least you brought me something useful this time.” He looked Junkrat up and down, who spat at his feet. 

“Careful of his spit. It’s actually acid.” Genji spoke playfully. 

“Oi!”

“Silence.” Hanzo demanded. 

“Actually, no, I ain’t gonna be silent!” Junkrat fumed. 

“Junkrat, calm down.” Genji spoke sharply. 

He growled in response, fists balled tight, but took a step back. 

“I would actually like for him to speak.” Hanzo smirked. “As long as he’s willing to comply to my questioning.” 

“Jesus, fuck off, mate.” 

“Junkrat will not tell you anything, Hanzo.” Genji redirected. “I am only here to talk to you. Junkrat is here of circumstance.” 

“I do not care who you are. You are not the boy I once knew- he died long ago.” 

“Along with your honor.” 

“Killing Genji was an act of honor! You know nothing!” Hanzo flared, leaning inches from the emotionless metal mask. 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Junkrat pushed him back. “You,” he pointed at Hanzo, “killed him?” He pointed at Genji. 

“Yes.” Genji sighed. 

“No!” Hanzo denied. 

Junkrat blinked. “So why ain’t I killin’ you again?” 

“Because, Junkrat,” Genji spoke louder, to make sure no one spoke above him. “Hanzo needs to get away from this toxic place and heal himself. Once he leaves, the clan will dismantle, making Hanamura safe once more.” 

“I will not leave Hanamura.” Hanzo rubbed at his temples. “Let alone to join your ridiculous pity-party of washed up ‘heroes’.” 

“Overwatch is more than that. It is back because they want to help people.” 

“Overwatch?” Junkrat asked. 

“I swear, I will murder you right now just because I do not want to explain my personal history with you.” Hanzo growled. 

“Overwatch invited me to their organization years ago, but I refuse to join until Hanzo joins with me.” 

“I’m in Overwatch!” Junkrat exclaimed. “Fuck this asshole, just come back wit’ me an’ Roadie!” 

“Really?” Hanzo raised a brow.

“I fear it is not that simple, Junkrat.” Genji turned to Hanzo. “I need to heal your heart.” 

“Some hearts do not want to be healed. It is time you learned this.” 

Genji sighed. “I just want what is best for you. You can leave now. Come with us. You are plenty well off with whatever currency you like. You are a master strategist, and you were born to fight. You would be a valuable asset to our team.” 

He was silent. 

“Please, Hanzo.” 

He studied the floor, eventually taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. 

“Genji?” 

“Yes?” 

“I truly regret this.” Hanzo held up a hand, snapping his fingers. The men stood at attention, red dots appearing on Genji and Junkrat’s heads from the sights of their guns. 

“Me too.” Genji sighed. He turned to Junkrat. “Go nuts.” 

A devilish smirk crossed his features. “Gotcha.” 

Hanzo snapped his fingers once more, the signal to fire. 

Before the triggers were pulled, the floor underneath the two men gave out with a loud boom, dark smoke filling the room. 

Junkrat began to laugh, but Genji grabbed his arm and sprinted out the room. Down all the ruined halls. Out the initial infiltration point. Through the shrubs around the area. They did not stop running until they got back to the ship, the two men collapsing on the floor for breath as the door closed behind them. 

“Well, that was a bust.” Genji cradled his head in his hands. 

“Ain’t that bad, mate.” Junkrat shrugged. “I mean, still right pissed I couldn’t watch that asshole writhe in pain as I blew him up from the inside out, but look at where ya are!” 

Genji looked up, suddenly realizing they had actually boarded the ship. 

“Welcome to Overwatch, you fuckin’ crazy ass not-omnic!” Junkrat punched his arm. 

Genji didn’t speak. He pushed himself off the floor, walking toward the back of the ship. 

“Eh? Where ya goin?” Junkrat started to follow. 

In the back, you were still laying silent, arm on top of Lauren’s lap. Mercy was no longer there. Roadhog stood from his seat, immediately walking to the cockpit to get to Gibraltar. He nudged the stunned Junkrat as he walked by. 

-

Genji abruptly turned around, walking back to the front and finding a seat in there. Junkrat gingerly took Lauren’s spot, and she walked back to join the cyborg. Your arm was propped up by one of his legs, the other leg laid straight out for a headrest. He held carefully onto your arm to keep it still, his other hand absentmindedly combing through your tousled hair. 

He took careful inventory of every bruise and cut on your skin, his heart sinking at each new one he found. Your face was a shade of purple. He inspected under your shirt to find even more bruises, a huge one branching from one side of you all the way to the other. Your dominant arm was untouched, and he silently sighed relief. He knew your art was everything. If you couldn’t create anymore, he would never forgive himself. Your other arm though… his eyes began to water. 

“Darl’?” He choked out. He coughed, clearing his suddenly soft voice. “Darl’, can you hear me? It’s Jamison.” 

He blinked a couple times, looking for any sign you could listen. After a few moments of nothing happening, he sighed to himself once more, cupping his hand around your face. 

“If ya can’t hear me, it’s fine, I need to say this shite anyways. An’ I’ll repeat it a thousand times over for ya if I need ta.” His thumb grazed your swelling jaw. 

“Mate I know this is all my fault. An’ I know you’re gonna say somethin’ ‘long ta lines o’ ‘oh, Junkie, you perfect, handsome, genius of a man, you could never do anything wrong!’; and while I might be a genius, I sure as hell ain’t the other ones.” He gave a small chuckle, almost forced from his chest. He took a breath, his body slumping. 

“It’s me fault I’ve gotcha under the radar. Well, to be blunt, it’s fate’s damn fault, but who can blame fate? Especially when it has treated me so nicely as to have you land in me lap?” The fingers of his prosthesis twitched, his thumb rubbing circles on your arm. 

“My point is, I can’t tell ya how sorry I am. Could say it a billion times, an’ it’d still jus’ be a word. I wanna tell ya how proud I am o’ ya, an’ how incredibly strong ya are. I wanna tell ya that you are the best thing that has ever happened ta me. You don’t deserve the treatment that comes wit’ me. I never deserved such a brave, talented, beaut of a sheila like you. An’ I don’t know how ta tell ya just how much I really, really, really love ya. I mean, every damn time you smile, ya got me feelin’ like a lizard flat out, you do. But seein’ ya like this…” he brushed his hand through your hair again. 

Tears trailed lazily down his face. “I know it’s not what you’d want darl’, but God, this is the first time in awhile I can’t find a reason to smile.” 

Jamison absentmindedly focused on his hand, specifically the metal band on his pointer finger. He had made those rings for the both of you so long ago. He would have never admitted how much time he actually spent making them, but every minute he wasted on it was worth it. 

His heart somehow managed to suddenly sink even further down his chest and into his stomach. His eyes hopped from his ring to yours, only to realize it was gone. Along with the rest of your hand. 

He had to stop himself from squeezing your arm too tight, afraid of hurting you. In a blind rage, he violently pulled the ring from his finger, chucking it through the ship. “Damn bastards got what they deserved.” He swallowed hard, shaking his head to reset his mind from the rising anger. “Angel’ll fix everything. She’s gotta. I know she will. I promise.” 

Jamison realized he was talking more to himself than to you. He took a deep breath to steady himself, desperately trying to remember the tricks you taught him to calm down and relax. 

“I promise, darl’.” 

-

Lauren watched as Genji slowly sat down, crossed his legs, and laid his hands on his knees, the lights on his body dimming. She carefully took a seat next to him, mimicking the pose. Everyone’s nerves were really high right now, perhaps a minute of meditation might be nice. She took a deep breath, trying to focus on her stomach. 

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed until she opened her eyes again. 

“I see meditation is a helpful thing for you as well.” 

Her skin crawled, forgetting momentarily of the other body in the room. “Uh- yes. It helps me a lot. Like, with stress and stuff.” She floundered for words, wringing her hands. 

Genji made a sound almost like a chuckle. “It is an action used to help with stress and stuff.” A beat of silence passed. “I do not think I caught your name earlier.” 

“Lauren.” 

“Then I heard correctly earlier.” Genji nodded. “This may seem… odd, but do you mind if I ask something?” 

“Yes, I am your soulmate, Genji Shimada.” Lauren’s face flushed. 

The lights on his body sparked to life. “Right. Well.” He looked at his feet, suddenly bashful. “I regret that these are the actions that led you to me.” 

“...Me too.” Lauren followed suit. 

A heavy silence fell between the two. Genji hazarded turning back to her. 

“You are quite beautiful.” 

Lauren coughed, trying not to choke on her own spit. She had to stop herself from stuttering. “I- Your armor is cool.” 

Genji chuckled again. “I have grown accustomed to it. Angela, the doctor we are taking your friend to, she is the one who created it.” 

“Really?” Lauren pulled her legs to her chest. 

“Yes. Angela is a miracle worker. I can promise you that your friend will be fine.” 

“That does make me feel a bit better…” Lauren admitted. “How… if you don’t mind my asking, how did you get to this?” 

“It is a peculiar story. Short version, I do not agree with the Shimada clan. As a teenager, our leaders ordered someone to assassinate me. Angela came across my body and put me back together like a cynical jigsaw puzzle. This was the most optimal outcome, outside of death. And while perhaps I had considered it for a few brief years, I have come to the realization with help that this body serves just as well a purpose as my old one. I have put my past behind me.” 

“Holy…” Lauren breathed. “Fate is a really terrible force, isn’t it?” 

“Not all bad.” Genji offered his hand. “As long as you’ll take me.” 

A small smile crossed her features as she laid her hand in his. “Of course I will.” 

His light glowed bright again. “You know, I refused to come to Overwatch without my brother. It is a long story, I will bore you with details later. Yet I believe that I could get used to this.” 

“You know I’m not actually a part of Overwatch, right…?” 

“If Junkrat and his soulmate are anything to go off of?” He shook his head. “I think there will be no problems.” 

-

Junkrat stumbled to his feet as soon as he felt the plane land, suddenly filled with a renewed vigor. He scooped you up into a princess carry without much effort, keeping you tight to his chest. You still had not waken up, but your vitals did still seem stable. 

Jamison didn’t even wait for the other members of your group to leave. As soon as Roadhog dropped the exit ramp, he was off like a shot to the medical bay. Genji, Lauren, and Roadhog followed close behind, sprinting to keep up with him. 

The door to lab was closed. Junkrat banged hard at the door. “Angel! Angel, I know you’re in there!” 

Mercy swung the door open, Junkrat almost accidentally punching her as he abused the door. “It’s about damn time! Follow me.” She pulled her hair back as she marched to the surgery room. 

Lucio was already there in his scrubs. As soon Mercy heard the plane had landed, she messaged him to prepare the area. He still wore heelys, something Angela had complained multiple times about, but he was undoubtedly faster on his feet. He waved Junkrat over to the cot, laying you carefully down, putting extra care toward your mutilated arm. Lucio immediately started poking you with needles and taking your vitals. 

Mercy turned to Junkrat. “She will be fine, Jamison. I encourage you to wait outside with the rest of the group, and other staff will be by shortly to examine any other wounds.”

“You want me to wait out there?” Junkrat argued. “Bullshite! I’m the only one she knows here. What if she wakes? She sees a buncha folks she never seen, she’s gonna freak out! She needs me here. I need to be here, Angel!” 

“I promise she will not wake without you in the room. With all due respect Fawkes, you will only get in our way, making the process that much longer. There is also a chance you may contaminate the area, seeing as how you don’t partake in regular hygiene upkeep.” 

“Oi! I’ve been gettin’ better!” Junkrat defended, but ultimately backed down. “Jus’... fix her up quick, Angel.” 

“That’s the plan.” Mercy laid a soft hand on his shoulder. Junkrat nodded, leaving the room. 

The trio had already decided to take their spots in the waiting room. Lauren jumped up as soon as Junkrat entered, but he didn’t want to talk. She sat back down and took Genji’s hand again. Junkrat shuffled over to Roadhog, curling up beside him and staring at the floor. 

It wasn’t long until the doors swung open, Jack Morrison quitely walking in. Junkrat slowly stood, blood pressure immediately rising. 

“The hell are you doin’ here, mate? Take me Sheila outta care ‘cuz she ain’t a member? Ain’t got the people to be concerned about her, right?” He walked right up to Soldier, fists balled. “If ya wanna get ta her, ya gotta go through me, ya hear?” 

“I am glad she is here, Jamison.” Soldier spoke calmly. 

“Bullshite.” 

“I am. Because I want to make her an honorary member.” 

Junkrat stepped back, opening his hands again, brow furrowed. “What?” 

“She is still not an agent. But she has shown the bravery and perseverance of one. It is her decision if she would like to join our cause, but either way, she is from now on as much of a priority as the rest of Overwatch.” 

Junkrat’s eyes watered, his body shaking. A slow laughter shook his shoulders, exponentially getting louder, every muscle twitching. He pulled at his hair, his smile splitting his face in two. 

“Fuckin’... Roadie? You hear that? Me Sheila? An agent? She’s really one o’ us! My darl’!” He skipped to his friend, hugging him tight. Roadhog was stunned, but managed to hug him back. 

“And as for you two,” Morrison turned to Genji and Lauren. “Genji. Are you ready to join Overwatch?” 

“I am.” Genji nodded. 

“That’s all I needed to hear.” Morrison smirked. “I will get Winston to set up the paperwork shortly then.” 

“You are not curious how I got here?” Genji asked. 

“To be frank, I don’t care. I’m just glad you’re here. And who are you?” He turned to Lauren. 

“She’s with me.” Genji spoke before she could. 

“I- well, yes.” Lauren agreed. “I’m the roommate. My name’s Lauren. Junkrat dragged me into all of this.” 

“You wanted to come!” Junkrat pointed out across the room, still leaning on Roadhog. 

“You know what I mean.” Lauren quipped. 

“Angela told me of your acts, and how you followed her instructions perfectly.” Morrison interjected. “Seeing as we’re accepting anyone nowadays, how would you like to be an honorary member as well?” 

Lauren’s eyes went wide. She stuttered, unable to answer. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Morrison opened back up to the room. “Junkrat, Roadhog. You have your own rooms. You know how this base works. Genji, Lauren. I’m sure these two will be willing to show you to the extra rooms. There is also plenty to eat in the mess hall. Reinhardt and Ana went overboard again. I’m sure you all are starving.”

“I forgot food was a thing people needed.” Lauren spoke to no one in particular. 

“That happens to many of our members. Adrenaline can do wild things to the body.” Morrison shrugged. “But please, make yourself at home. Myself and all other agents will be more than happy to answer any questions. Walk in a circle long enough and one of us will pop up.” He turned to leave. “Take care of yourselves, soldiers.” 

-

You sat in front of your sketchbook, focusing a little too hard on your pencil. It was 2:17 in the morning. You looked back at your watch. 2:18. Maybe if you kept staring at it, time would go quicker, which meant this drawing would be done quicker as well. You kicked yourself in the ass for procrastinating, yet again. It was almost done. Just a little more. You can do this. 

Tapping on your window made you jump out of your skin. Pulling out your earphones and turning to the window, you saw Junkrat plastered against the glass, a dumb smile on his face. Seeing him sent a shock of adrenaline through your body. You hopped up and flung the window open. 

“Darl’!” 

“Jamie!” 

He pulled your jaw to his with both of his hands, and you could feel his smile widen through the kiss. He giggled and jumped inside, closing the window behind him. 

“Surprised ya still awake, darl’.” Junkrat wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close. 

You held around his neck, a tired but genuine smile on your face. “Yeah, got a project. But that doesn’t matter. I can bullshit something about why it isn’t quite finished. Say I wanted some kind of abstraction or something. It’s art school, they eat that shit up.” 

“That’s me love.” Junkrat chuckled, placing his arms lower. He pulled you up to his height, your legs wrapped around his waist. 

“Jamie…” you drug out his name. He knew you were scared of heights. But your face found the crook of his neck. Your senses were assaulted by ash and smoke, the warmth of his skin against yours. With a deep breath, you closed your eyes, curling tighter to him. 

“Someone’s bein’ a lil drop bear, ain’t they?” 

You suddenly couldn’t form words, mumbling into his neck. He chuckled even more. 

“How’s about you get your rest, darl’? I’ll still be here in the morn’, dontcha worry a lick.” 

“Mmmn.” You nuzzled your face deeper in the space between his neck and chest. 

“I’m just gonna take that as a yes, whether it was or not.” Junkrat walked you over to your bed and laid you down. Your arms and legs were still locked to him, Jamie having to pry each limb away. He pulled a blanket over you, kissing your forehead. 

You wanted to protest, but it was too comfy. Without even realizing it, you almost immediately fell asleep. 

When your eyes finally fluttered open again, Junkrat was laying next to you. His mouth was wide open, drool staining the pillow. He had taken off his prosthesis, now laying beside the bed. His long arm was draped over you, his leg tangled in with yours. 

You took a deep breath of ash. Your arms were pressed against his chest, and you pecked a few kisses above your fingertips. 

Jamison’s hand moved to your hair, twisting the stands through his fingers. You looked back up at his face, his amber eyes and warm smile looking down at you. 

“G’mornin’.” 

“Morning.” You smiled back. 

“Oi, I got somethin’ ta show ya.” His thumb traced next to your lips. 

“Is it a kiss? I’d like it to be a kiss.” You moved your face closer to his. 

He giggled. “Nah, that comes after this!” He gently pushed you away and rolled out of bed onto the floor with a thud. Before you could ask if he was okay, he jumped up on his one foot, sitting back on the bed to put his prosthesis on. “Always forget these damned things.” 

“I’ve noticed.” You sat up behind him, loosely wrapping your arms around his neck. You couldn’t help but peck kisses up his neck. His ears flushed red as he fumbled with connecting the joints. 

“Darl’...” He drug out the word, turning to face you, his nose and forehead pressed against yours. “Ya know I can’t say no to ya. An’ trust me, I would love nothin’ more,” his hands laid on your hips, “than to root ya right here, right now.” A devilish smirk showed off his canines. “But trust me here, you’ll like what I got for ya.” He slid off the bed and took your hands in his, pulling you to your feet as well. 

“Was just asking for a kiss…” You nudged him. “What is it that’s got you so excited to show me?” 

He hopped in place, a laugh escaping his throat. “Jus’ close ya eyes, alrighty mate?” 

You raised a brow, but obeyed, guarding your eyes with your hands. 

“An’ no peeking!” He laughed more, and you listened to his squeaking leg move across the room. 

“Should I be scared, Jamison?” 

“Ya should always be scared o’ me, love.” The squeaking soon came back over to you. “Open em’ up!” 

You dropped your hands, seeing Jamison standing proud with a dumb smile, holding out a piece of paper at arm’s length. You blinked, taking it from him. He had drawn on it with crayon. Stick figures of you in blue and him in orange. Pink hearts surrounded the page, alongside frantic red marks to make explosions. Black crayon on the bottom wrote out “I LOVE YOU!!!” with multiple underlines. You covered your smile with your hand, your chest suddenly feeling weightless. 

“Ya like it?” 

You looked back up, Jamison leaning above you, his eyes wide with expectation. You held his jaw in your hand. 

“I love it.” 

He smiled from ear to ear, jumping and picking you up. You squeaked, holding him tight. 

“I swear, Jamie, if you drop me!” 

“Oi, what, like I would eve”- he let go for a half a moment just to scare you. You squealed again, pulling him tighter. He laughed like a maniac, happy with his joke. 

“I hate you.” You laughed along with him. 

“I know, darl’. But ya stuck wit’ me anyways!” He puckered his lips like a fish. You shook your head, accepting the kiss. It became a bit more heated than you had expected, his tongue finding its way between your teeth. 

“Wait, wait, wait.” You reluctantly pulled away. “Put me down a sec, Jamie?” 

He did without question, and you stumbled over to your desk. You pulled out a box of push pins and took a couple out, pinning the crayon drawing next to your calendar. “This way, I know I’ll see it every day.” You turned back around. Junkrat was just staring at you, a dumb smile on his face. “Are you okay?” 

“Ya jus’ mean a lot ta me, darl’. Didn’t expect ya to do that.” 

“What else what I do? Put it in a dark drawer and never look at it again?” 

“Yes?” 

“Jamie.” You shook your head, wrapping your arms around him again. “Just kiss me again, ya silly drongo.” 

“I can do ya more than that, love.” His eyes were half-lidded, paired with a mischievous snicker. 

“Oh?” Your fingers twisted the small strands of hair on his neck. “Wanna show me what you mean?” 

“Be quite me pleasure.” He winked. 

-

“Junkrat?” 

The question was met with a loud snore. Lauren poked his arm, getting the same answer. 

“Guess he’ll get food later.” She shrugged, turning to Roadhog. “Did you want to join us in the mess hall?” 

He shook his head. He already had stolen a bag of chips and a cup of tea earlier. Lauren had a hard time believing he wasn’t still hungry, but she shrugged it off. Genji took her hand and led her out of the room. 

Half an hour passed before Junkrat woke himself up with his snoring. He was dazed and confused, sitting up and remembering the events that led him here. 

“Roadie, is she okay? Where’s the other girl an’ the not-omnic?” 

Roadhog finished his tea and pulled his mask back down. “No news. Cafe. Maybe bed.” 

Junkrat sighed loudly, slouching back in his chair. “Didn’t think it’d take this long.” 

Roadhog just shrugged, standing up. “Gonna kip.” 

“You go on ta bed without me, mate.” He waved him off. 

Roadhog grunted. “Yeah, yeah, I know it’s not gonna do any good, me sittin’ out ‘ere. But it makes me feel better, it does. So you go on.” 

He grunted again. Junkrat sighed, exasperated. “Yes, I’ll go to the mess hall later, now git on!” 

As soon as the door closed behind Roadhog, Junkrat began to fidget. He wrung his hands and pulled his hair, looking over the room. He went to wind at his ring, realizing the pale strip of skin where it should have been. Shite, he threw it on the ship. Why’d he do that again? He blinked, seeing momentarily your beaten and bloody arm. That’s right. 

He jut his lip out, crossed his legs, and held his chin in his hands. It was killing him that he couldn’t do anything. He should have heard something by now. You were fine, you had to be, he knew that. Angel was probably keeping you to herself. Make sure he doesn’t “contaminate the area” or whatever. 

He stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry, slinking out of his chair. That nap would make it so he couldn’t sleep anymore, which was annoying as all hell. What could he do to bide his time? His eyes focused on the steady ticking of the second hand on the clock above him. 

“Oi, wait a minute…” Junkrat scratched his chin, standing up. “I got an idea!” 

-

You forced your eyes open. Every muscle in your body felt sore. You were completely numb to any feeling, but at least it wasn’t pain. As your eyes focused, you took inventory of the room. It didn’t require a mathematics degree to put two and two together, understanding that you were in an emergency care facility. Machines beeped around you, your arm hooked up to a couple of them. 

A shock of blonde hair hid behind your feet. Your heart monitor slowed as you realized who it was. 

“Jamison?” You called quietly. He didn’t move, just snoring. How could you forget how heavy of a sleeper he was? “Jamison!” 

He snorted, blinking hard and rubbing his eyes. “Whatwasit? What’s goin’ on, mate?” His pure amber eyes scanned the room, landing on you. “D-darl’?” 

“Hey you.” You smiled. 

Light shined in his wide eyes, his smile so big you could count his teeth. He laughed hysterically, hopping up and wrapping his arms around you. You winced, the pressure painful on your chest; but at the same time, you didn’t really care. He pecked kisses all over your face, making you giggle along with him. You felt his cold tears against your cheeks, honestly a welcome feeling on your warm skin. 

“Darl’ ya don’t know how sorry I am.” Junkrat began to word barf, speaking without thinking. “I was so scared once I saw ya! I mean I knew you’d be okay, what wit’ Angel an’ all, but still! I need you to be okay, cause if you’re not okay, then I’m not okay, okay? I’ll always do everythin’ and anythin’ in me power to keep you safe and healthy. Granted this shows ya how well an’ good that sentiment is. You shouldn't've been in this situation. Goddamnit, it shoulda jus’ been me- I’m the one they all want! I promise ya darl’, I promise, this’ll never happen again. I love ya so much darl’, I promise”- 

“Jamison.” You interrupted him. “I know. I’m just glad you found a reason to smile.” 

He froze, his smile faltering, but returning with even more tears. He wiped them away with the back of his hand, snorting up the mucus starting to run down. He coughed over his own laughter, too happy to care. After a moment, he took a deep breath, calming himself down. He took your good hand in both of his. 

“Darl’, I gotta ask ya somethin’.” 

“Yes, I still love you.” 

“Not that.” He smirked, shaking his head. “But good ta know. But no, no… it’s eh…” he stumbled for words. “I noticed on the ride back ta base that ya, well, ya lost your ring.”

“What?” You looked down at your other hand, realizing that your hand was, in fact, gone, along with the ring. “Oh… Yeah.” 

He gently turned your jaw back to him with a thumb, taking your attention away from your arm. “Dontcha worry a lick about that right now, eh? I mean, obviously it’s a big deal, but angel’s makin’ ya a great prosthesis as we speak. I promise ya, I’ll be by ya side the entire time. I got extended experience.” 

“I… yeah.” You sighed, but looked up with hope. “I-I believe you.” 

“Don’t blame ya if ya don’t.” He shrugged. “But you’ll be okay.” He pressed a small kiss to your forehead. You smiled again. You were screaming inside about it, but he always had a way of calming you over the worst of situations. 

“But I did got a point here.” Junkrat kicked at ground, taking your hand again. “I thought that, well, ain’t no point in keepin’ mine neither. So I chucked it. An’ while I was waitin’ for ya to wake up, all these voices were bouncin’ ‘round in me head, all pointing out just how much I need ya in me life. So I thought ta meself, ya know, why not just make us new ones? But I wanted it ta be a bit more than that, ya know? Like, don’t just make new rings, but get more meanin’ behind ‘em.” 

“Jamie?” 

“Lemme finish.” He hopped a bit in place, his amber eyes dancing in yours. “So I made us new rings, but I jus’ so happened ta remember that I got some diamonds in me mini stash. Ain’t the best cut or nothin’, but still steal a real pretty shine! An’ now, I notice this ain’t exactly the best time ta be doin’ this, but what is the best time, really? So I figured, fuck it, amirite? I mean, we’re soulmates, so no matter what she’s gotta say yes. I mean, ya can say no, but damn would that be a plot twist!” He giggled, but coughed to gain his composure. He kneeled next to the cot, pulling out a ring from his pocket. “I know I ain’t deserve ya, darl’. But I would be the happiest pile o’ trash alive if you’d take me hand.” 

“Jamison,” you breathed. Your heart monitor sped up drastically, making you laugh inside. “I just got kidnapped from my own home, interrogated, beaten, stabbed, shot with an arrow, lost my entire hand, probably have internal bleeding of some sort, and then rushed to a place most people can’t point out on a map. And once I wake up from my mini coma, you propose to me, the man that got me into all of this in the first place? You think this is the best time, while I’m laying in a cot?” 

“...yes?” He squeaked. 

“You’re damn right.” You smiled wide. 

“Wait- really?” He perked up, standing and leaning over you. 

“Am I really gonna say no to my soulmate? I have your name branded on my chest for eternity. I will always love you with every bit of energy in my body, no matter that happens.” 

He devolved into a giggling mess, kissing you hard. You melted into him, carefully raising your good hand up to his jaw. He still laughed through the kiss, something you’ve gotten used to after years of dating this wonderful idiot. 

He pulled away, fumbling with the ring. He managed to slide it on your finger, the diamond glinting under the light. He also put on his own, just a solid silver band. He couldn’t contain himself, kissing you again, his tongue snaking between your lips. 

After a moment, he pulled away once more, leaning close to your ear. “N’ dontcha worry a lick- once ya all healed up, I’m gonna root the hell outta ya.” 

Your face flushed red. “Jamison!” 

He laughed maniacally. “Come on, ya know it’s been a while since we had a good root!” 

“I mean- listen- Jamie”- you stuttered. “You just hush.” 

“Fine, fine.” His canines shined. 

You shook your head. He took your hand in his again, pressing his forehead to yours. 

“I love ya, darl’.” 

“I love you too.” 

-

“You’re okay!” 

“You’re here?” 

Lauren nodded. “Long story. Basically, your boyfriend came in to our dorm and told me you were kidnapped, and I joined in.” 

“Sounds unlike you.” You raised a brow. “You’re not the adventurous type.” 

“Eh, well…” her face flushed. “You know how my soulmate is Genji Shimada?” 

“Yeah?” You raised a brow. 

“You were kidnapped by his clan.” 

“You’re fucking kidding me.” 

“No?” She smiled nervously. “But good news is- Genji isn’t part of the clan anymore. He’s actually trying to dismantle it from the inside. He helped us save you.” 

“Wait, so you found him?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Girl, details! What’s he look like?” 

“Uh…” she scratched her neck. “I mean, he’s on base. I’ll just bring him in later, how about that?” 

“You better. I need to tell him that if he does anything wrong that I will steal my fiancée’s explosives and shove them where the sun don’t shine.” 

“Back up- fiancée?” 

“Check it.” You lifted your good hand, showing off your ring. Lauren gently moved the ring around, the diamond catching the light. 

“Holy shoot.” 

“I know right?” You chuckled. “I mean, we’re soulmates, so this means nothing, but it makes me so unreasonably happy.” 

“Disgusting.” Lauren stuck out her tongue. 

“We try.” You returned the gesture. 

“Anyways,” Lauren sighed. “What do you think our teachers are gonna say since we skipped class? Think they’ll believe that you were kidnapped and tortured due to your terrorist soulmate?” 

You used your good hand to point at your other arm. “They fuckin’ better.” 

She laughed, nodding. “True as heck.” She glanced at her watch, the time glowing a light blue. “Oh, wait, crap. Angela wanted me out like two minutes ago. I’ll visit again in a few, okay?” 

“Alrighty.” You shrugged. “Do you know why you have to leave?” 

“No idea.” Lauren hopped off her chair. “Good luck though.” 

“Thanks, I think.” You chuckled. You watched as she turned and left the room. 

Letting out a sigh, you hit your head against the stack of pillows behind you. You were already tired. Couldn’t someone move an extra cot next to yours so you could just sleep with Jamie? You’d like nothing more than to just curl into his lanky body, his long arms tight around you, the residue of smoke filling your lungs. 

It wasn’t long before the doors swung open again, Angela and Jamison walking in. Mercy was beautiful and elegant in her movements, such a stark contrast to Junkrat. Yet they both held a smile, like they knew a secret you didn’t. 

“How are you feeling, Miss Fawkes?” Angela glided to your side, checking your vitals for the upteenth time today. 

“Still numb. So painkillers are working wonderfully.” 

“Can you move your arm?” 

“Yeah, I just chose not to if I can help it. It’s still pretty stiff.” 

“Well, I think I might have something that will change your mind.” 

You glanced over at Junkrat, who looked like he might combust any second. He shook with excitement, a large smile plastered on his face. 

“You’re gonna love it, darl’! Or at least, I hope you’ll love it. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you’ll love it! I know it! Can I show her, Angel? Pretty please? I wanna show her!” 

Mercy rolled her eyes, clearly tired of having to deal with his energy. “Go ahead, Jamison.” 

You hadn’t taken note that he was hiding something behind his back until he thrust his arms forward. He held a metal hand, not unlike his own. It was even painted a dark orange, with bits of silver lining here and there. It only went up to the wrist, a large ring around it that would connect it to flesh. On the back of the hand was an engraving of Junkrat’s insignia- the smiley face with crossed out eyes. 

“I-is this…?” You stuttered. 

“It’s all yours, love!” Junkrat hopped happily, giggling like a mad man. 

You didn’t have words. Your jaw dropped open, your wide eyes locked onto the prosthesis. 

“Would you like me to show you how to put it on?” Mercy offered. 

“Yes!” You pushed yourself up a bit, nodding furiously. Junkrat handed it to Mercy, who gently took your healing arm in her hands. After a moment of checking the wound, she placed the cool metal on top. 

“You can’t wear it for long now, I don’t want your stitches breaking.” Mercy chimed as she connected it. “But I think it’s a good mental health improvement- to know that you’ll have this on standby.” 

“Dontcha love it, darl’?” Junkrat sang, carefully watching how Angela connected the hand. 

“You know me too well.” You smirked. He stole a quick kiss on your forehead. 

“Go ahead and try it.” Angela encouraged. 

You carefully lifted your arm, focusing on your new hand. You could flex each finger, making and opening a fist. A dumb smile was plastered on your face, giggles escaping your throat. 

“I should not be this excited to have a fake hand.” 

“There’s so much to be excited about! Think of the pranks! Stab yourself in the hand and never feel a damn thing. And it’s way better than just havin’ a nub, dontcha think? Plus, we match!” Junkrat slid his mechanical hand next to yours, holding it tight. You wrapped your fingers over his. You couldn’t feel it, other than a vague pressure. But there was still something incredibly intimate about it. An intangible feeling of unity. 

“Does it fit okay? It’ll be a little tight around the wrist. Also any calibrations are easily done.” 

“I think it’s okay.” You nodded at Angela. “Thank you so much, for everything.” 

“I am just doing my job.” She winked with a smile. 

-

Angela wanted to keep you in the lab for another night, since you had lost so much blood. You didn’t know how you were healing so fast- she had assured you it was something about caduceus? You didn’t understand. But you weren’t going to complain, you didn’t really want to go to your class back at school tomorrow anyway. You didn’t know what time it was, but it had gotten incredibly dark in the room. The only light came from the machine you were still hooked to, a couple dim lights flashing. 

You couldn’t sleep. The area was too unfamiliar. You knew you were safe, but it still scared you in a weird way. There was nothing to see, but you still just looked around the room, trying to slow your breathing. 

The door across the room cracked open. Angela hadn’t said she’d be checking on you. Though you supposed it made sense. Hopefully she didn’t chastise you for being awake. 

Then you heard the rhythmic thumping of a peg leg. 

“Jamison?” You whispered. “What are you”- 

“Shhhh!” 

You stayed silent, trying to watch his movements. Angela was going to murder him, whatever he was doing. 

Wheels squealed across the floor. You squinted, desperately trying to understand what the hell he was doing. Something just gently bumped your bed. You held out your good hand over it. Did he just roll a cot over here? There was no difference in texture between it and your bed. 

It bounced at he crawled on top of it. There was a chorus of clanking metal as he struggled to take off his prosthesis. Soon he laid down, curling his body close to your side. His arm draped over your stomach, his leg pulling yours closer. 

A part of you wanted to say something, but decided against it. Instead, you snaked your good arm underneath him, leaning your head over his. 

His snoring started immediately. It reverberated across your ribs, making you smile dumbly. 

You closed your eyes and fell asleep. 

-

“Jamison!” 

“Oi! Fuck!” 

The lights blared on as you watched your fiancée fall out of his cot, thin sheets falling on top of him. His arm and leg flailed in the air, trying to untangle himself. It took everything in you not to laugh. 

“Are you okay, Jamie?” 

“He’s about to not be!” Mercy stomped in.

“Ha!” Junkrat sat up and managed to take the sheet off of himself. He saw the fire in Angela’s eyes. “Nope! Shite!” He threw the blanket back over himself, attempting to stand up and run. Seeing as he didn’t have his leg or arm, he didn’t get far, tripping over himself and falling back on the floor. 

Mercy threw the blanket aside and grabbed his shoulder. “Jamison Fawkes! What are you doing in here? I told you explicitly, you cannot enter without my permission! And were you here all night?” 

“We didn’t do nothin’?” Junkrat looked up with his best puppy dog eyes, shrugging apologetically. 

“I mean, thank Christ.” Mercy pinched the bridge of her nose. She took a deep sigh, letting go of him. “It doesn’t matter now, I suppose. Put the bed back in its proper place, would you, Mr. Fawkes?” 

“Aye aye!” He saluted her, attempting to stand again. And he, once again, fell on his ass. 

Mercy grabbed his prosthesis and handed them over. “Maybe try these first.” 

“Thanks, Angel.” He winked as he took them. She rolled her eyes. 

“As for you, Miss Fawkes,” she emphasized the prefix. “Your vitals stayed normal throughout the night, which tells me you are free to leave when you like. I would like to just check your wounds and stitches to make sure caduceus has healed them as much as it should.” 

“Of course.” You nodded, propping yourself up. You watched as Jamison guiltily moved the bed back where he had gotten it from. He pulled over a stool instead, kicking his legs in the air as he waited. 

Mercy unhooked you from the last machine, unwrapped the last bandages, and checked over the scars. Whatever she was using on you was magic- whatever wounds you had were almost completely healed over. Your arm didn’t feel as stiff as it was either, and you could move it more freely. She hummed as she scanned you over, smiling and nodding every now and again. 

“Alright, Miss Fawkes.” She nodded to herself, handing over your new hand. “You’re free to go.” 

“Thank you so much.” You swung your legs off the bed, clumsily putting on your hand. How does Junkrat take his off and on so easily? Must get easier as it goes on. 

“Of course. And might I suggest going to the mess hall? McCree made breakfast this morning- it’s quite good.” 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” You gestured Junkrat over. He hobbled to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. 

“Let’s go get some grub!” He kissed your head, pulling you away. You waved goodbye to Angela, who smiled and waved back. 

-

“You see the talking gorilla?” 

“He’s a scientist, Lauren.” 

Your roommate looked at you incredulously. “You know, I take back the whole ‘wanting to be a part of this’ thing.” 

“Too late. You got a soulmate here too. There’s no turning back.” You shoveled pancake into your mouth, excited to finally try McCree’s cooking. Junkrat had told you all he knew about the base- which wasn’t much, but he still had the important parts. Like the best cooks and pranksters. 

“Am I dissociating?” Lauren looked lost in thought. 

“Yeah, probably.” You shrugged. “Everything is weird here, which makes it normal.” 

“I don’t think that’s how it works.” 

“Then tell me why it’s okay for my Australian terrorist fiancée to be eating a disgusting pile of food crafted by your cyborg ninja boyfriend.” 

Lauren looked across to the table Genji had set up, stacking every bit of leftovers they had into a gross stack. Genji had already begun to relax more around Jamison, becoming more playful and mischievous. He had bet that Junkrat couldn’t eat whatever was left in the fridge in ten minutes, without even knowing what was in there. Junkrat told him to make it five minutes. 

Lauren buried her face in her hands. “What did I do to get to this point in my life?” 

“Do you regret it?” 

Genji slammed down his hand to signify the start of five minutes. Mush began to fly everywhere. He couldn’t contain his laughter, watching this lanky man shovel armfuls of food into his tiny body. 

“I can’t say I do.” She leaned her chin onto her hand. 

“He’s going to puke at the four minute mark. Then I’m gonna have to call Roadhog back in here to drag him into a bed.” You shook your head. 

“You said yes to that man.” 

“Hell yeah, I did.” 

-

The landing bay was prepped for your departure back to Baltimore. Junkrat lagged behind all of you, completely sick to his stomach. 

“You did this to yourself.” You rubbed small circles on his back. “Are you sure you’ll be okay to fly?” 

“You know it, darl’! Dontcha worry a lick.” He waved you off, standing up straighter. 

“Okay…” you looked him up and down. You hoped the medicine had taken effect so he didn’t puke on the plane. 

Lauren, Genji, and Roadhog were loading onto the ship. You took Junkrat’s hand, trying to follow along. 

“Oi, wait, wait! I forgot somethin’!” He dug in his pocket, pulling out his phone. The screen had a spiderweb crack, some of the smaller bits falling out. Which was impressive, as it still had the bright orange otterbox around it. It shouldn’t have been working still, but here it was. 

“Can we do this on the plane?” You didn’t want to keep them waiting. 

“Nah, I want it here. At Gibraltar.” He flicked open the lock, bringing up the camera. “All the pictures we have are in ya dorm. It’s a nice change o’ scenery, dontcha think?” 

You couldn’t help but smile. “I suppose, yes. But only if you send them to me!” 

“Of course I will, darl’. Now comere!” He wrapped his free arm tight around you, pulling you close. He stuck out his tongue, scrunching up his nose. You stuck your tongue out as well, using a finger to pull down your eyelid. The screen flashed to signify the picture was taken. Both of you immediately fell into a giggle fit, Junkrat mashing the photo button to get a good picture of you laughing. You jerked his arm, making him stop and kiss your head. 

“Come on, Jamie,” your laughing trailed off. “We should get on board.”

“Jus’ one more?” He flashed his puppy dog eyes, those striking amber irises something you could never say no to. “A nice one, I know ya like the nice ones.” 

“I usually have to bribe you first.” You wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“Oh, payment’ll come soon.” He winked. Your face flushed as you nudged him a bit. He gave a small giggle before lifting the camera again. He smiled so wide his eyes were nearly closed. You followed suit, actually showing your teeth as you smiled for once. He took the picture, but immediately turned your jaw with his hand and pressed his lips to yours. Your eyes snapped open, the flash catching your periphery, but fluttered shut as you melted into him. You felt the edges of his lips curl, clearly happy with himself. 

He reluctantly pulled away, giggling like a mad man. “Thanks, ya beaut.” 

“Thank you.” You took his hand. “Now let’s get on the ship?” 

“Now let’s get on the ship!” Junkrat hopped, shoving his phone back in his pocket. 

-

The ride back was almost completely silent. 

Roadhog piloted again. Lauren and Genji sat a few seats down from you. She held his hand as he talked more about Hanamura. You had all but blocked out their conversation, mostly to let them have their private time. You leaned on Junkrat, his arm wrapped around you, his thumb rubbing small circles on your shoulder. You draped your hand across his belly, keeping him tight. 

“Looks like we gettin’ close, love.” Junkrat stared out the tiny window. 

“Damn.” You pulled him tighter. 

“Right.” He brushed his hand through your hair. You pushed yourself up, looking out the window. 

“I’m joining Overwatch.” 

“Ya already have, darl’. That’s what ol’ man 76 was tellin’ ya.” 

“No, like, actually become an agent. I’m going to finish my studies, graduate, and live with you. I want to learn how to defend myself. I want to go on missions.” You looked at Junkrat, his eyes wide. “I want to be with you.” 

“Well, damn, you know I ain’t gonna stop ya.” His mouth twisted into a smirk. “It’s real dangerous though. You think you’re up for it?” 

“I know you’ll protect me.” You winked. “Besides, I know you’ve always wanted me to try out your frag gun. Maybe I’ll make my own.” 

“Darl’.” Junkrat held onto your other arm now. “I don’t think a sheila has been more attractive than you sayin’ that right now.” 

“Just imagine it actually happening.” 

He closed his eyes, mouthing “Hooley dooley”. You giggled, nudging his stomach. He let go, giggling himself. 

“What’s ya kin gonna think?” Jamison raised a brow. 

“Let’s just say my graduation is gonna be a long day. My family driving two hours to see me get a diploma for studying my passion for four years; then immediately after having me tell them that, actually, I’m going to go join an illegal military operation with my fiancée you never met, who is also the famous Australian terrorist you saw on tv a couple weeks ago. Who is also the man standing next to me right now, who made it so I only have one hand.” 

“They’re gonna have ya skin, ain’t they?” 

“Probably.” You shrugged. “But I’ve made up my mind.” 

You reached up to his jaw and pulled it down to yours. His hands found your metal hand, squeezing it tight. He pressed his forehead to yours, a sigh escaping his lips. 

“Sorry I mucked up ya life.” Jamison spoke, more solemn than you had ever heard before. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” You brushed a stray burnt hair behind his ear. He smiled up at you, a spark dancing in his eyes. 

“Really truly?” 

“Really truly.” 

Jamison suddenly wrapped his arms around you, pulling your chest to his. You let your face fall into the crook of his neck, breathing in the familiar and calming scent of ash and smoke. His nose poked your neck, the tiny bit of contact sending heat down your spine. He squeezed you, and you felt for a moment that perhaps you were two halves of the same person. The same fucked up, desperate person. 

You really couldn’t wait for graduation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooley dooley. 
> 
> For every single one of you that made it to the end of this, you deserve like a cookie or something. Boba tea half sweet if you're into it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. <3
> 
> You can follow me here if you want!: an-awkward-owl-blog.tumblr.com
> 
> Smile! Have a nice day!


End file.
